


Partners in Crime

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ashton, Bottom Harry, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harry Styles's Knock-Knock Jokes, Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Harry, Top Louis, Top Luke, ashton styles, harry and ashton are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton and Harry are brothers, and when they get new guys moving in their apartment building, they're not very happy. Not only that, but they find out the people happen to be the owners of a cafe across the street from their own.</p><p>This leads them to being constantly annoyed with their loud music and frequent guests coming over, so Ashton and Harry decide to pull a few pranks on their new neighbors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was interesting, Harry and Ashton's brotherly relationship. Both the boys are very close, unlike most siblings. The only thing is that they do fight a lot. However, it's over the dumbest things. Like, how Ashton is always trying to copy Harry's style because Harry's his big brother.

Ashton always admired his big brother. Harry was like his hero and he would always try to hang out with him as much as possible. Of course, they have a sister as well and Gemma is definitely one of the most annoying yet sweet people in the world. Their sibling love is the cutest and they love to spread it out.

The thing is, Gemma is the older, being twenty-three. She's living with her friends in London and they haven't heard from her much aside from a few texts here and there. She likes to be on her own and despite her being the oldest, she's also the smallest.

Because, then there's Harry. He's twenty-one, being the second oldest and he's definitely a dork. Everyone who knows Harry knows to be ware of his clumsy pigeon-toes. He acts more like a baby who likes to be cared for, so no one understands how he's not the youngest.

And, that's when people meet Ashton, who's nineteen and the baby of the family. He's the most responsible and level-headed person in the Styles' family. Right after their mum and step-dad, of course. He's been the one to lead the family, but of course he has moments where he can goof off or need a helping hand.

The Styles family is one full of problems, however, because when they fight, it's terrible. Sort of like how people think Ashton is adopted, due to his Australian accent. The Styles family moved to Australia when Ashton was one because their father, Des, had a promotion and they didn't want to be separated.

Because of this, Ashton was raised in Australia and so he has an accent and no one seems to understand that. They always would tease Ashton for being so different. Harry was already two, so he knew how to talk a bit and didn't gain an accent. If anything, he was a very obvious posh accent and their family was weird.

Despite Harry being two years older, Ashton and him got along a lot more than Gemma. Because, she moved out when Ashton was fourteen and they never had time to bond. But, Harry and him always had this connection and loved to goof off and get into a bunch of trouble.

So, when Harry said he was tired of having a dorm with a douche (okay, Zayn isn't a douche, but he's just a little different than Harry), Ashton had an idea. They always hang out together anyways, so they figured why not live together? It all made sense to them.

That's why they both live in an amazing apartment with two kittens. It sucked, because Ashton is allergic and he was really angry at first. However, Harry was just laughing at his coughing and Ashton got some medicine to help with the allergies. He wanted to kick the kittens out, but Harry pouted and no one can resist the cute pout.

Sadly, they did find out that cats were against the rules and they were forced to kick the kittens out in the end. Harry was upset, but Ashton comforted him and they had a nice guys night out at a gay bar because Harry's gay. And, they just do a lot together. They're like best friends.

Not only do they live together and go to school together, though. They also happen to work together. They own a café that their dad bought for them. Des and Anne had divorced when the boys were little and it was heartbreaking. Des hasn't spoken to them in years and so, he thought he'd make it up by getting them their own café.

It's called 'Styles Fedora'.

It's dumb and Ashton hated it, but Harry had already got a man to work on the sign. So, they were stuck with it. He felt like Harry was trying to make a statement that he came up with the fedora trend first, considering Ashton happened to like fedoras as well and they just fought a lot over it.

Either way, the café had gotten popular really quickly. They work there often and their friends do as well, being Liam and Zayn. Yes, Zayn from Harry's dorm that he thinks is a douche. He's actually really nice and he did most of the décor for the café and it looks amazing.

It's really vintage and makes the Styles brothers feel at home. Both were into vintage and 'hipster' things. Like, Harry enjoys photography and now, Ashton does as well. They have way too many pictures on their walls and always take a lot of selfies together on instagram.

Harry does get jealous of Ashton a lot, though. He loves his brother more than anything. But, sometimes Ashton just gets more attention because he's younger and 'cuter' and his friends seem to like Ashton more. Mainly Zayn, who always likes to talk to him more than Harry.

That's why Harry sat back at the café during closing and was frowning as Zayn and Ashton were both laughing at something Ashton said. Zayn chuckled, shoving Ashton jokingly and nodded as Ashton was exclaiming something. He was always an excited person.

Harry sighed and got up when the bell rang signaling someone entered the café. He went to tell the person the shop is closing, but he then saw it was Biannca. The blonde grinned and she walked over to where Ashton was, but then saw he was talking. So, she went to Harry.

"Hey, need a cupcake?" Harry chuckled at the inside joke.

One time, they were all drunk (him, Ashton, Zayn, Liam and Biannca) and she kept saying how much she loved cupcakes and was craving a cupcake. Then, Ashton joked that she's lesbian and grabbed some cupcakes and slammed them on his chest to resemble breasts.

Biannca rolled her eyes and laughed. "No, I'm good. But, if you could pack me some cookies, that would be lovely. Chocolate chip, please?"

Harry nodded and he watched as Biannca made her way to Ashton, covering his eyes from behind. Ashton turned and grinned, giving her a quick kiss. Him and Biannca have had a long, beautiful relationship for two years. Honestly, Harry's jealous. He only dates every so often and never lasts long.

He has no problem with commitment, he just isn't the best at meeting people who love him for him rather than his body. Most guys he dated wanted to fuck him right away. He didn't want that. He wanted love and cuddles and making out on the couch while watching Netflix.

Sadly, he didn't get that. That's another thing Harry is jealous of. His brother found the perfect partner and he's stuck with being on his lonesome. Luckily, he had Liam. But, Liam and Zayn are both taken as well, so he's a seventh wheel whenever they go out and do stuff together.

When he finished packing the cookies, he went over to where Ashton was saying goodbye to Zayn and handed Biannca her cookies. She thanked him and told Ashton, giving him a kiss on the cheek,"I just came to see you real quick. I'm heading home, but call me tomorrow?"

"Sure, wanna go out or something?" He asked curiously and wrapped an arm around her waist as they went outside with Harry trailing behind.

As he heard his brother's plans, he frowned a little and tried not to get so upset. He just liked having time with Ashton and not having Biannca join. But, of course, Ashton asked her to join them at the movies. He wasn't going to enjoy seeing Jurassic World while hearing Ashton smooch his girl.

However, he knew better than to complain and just smiled when Biannca gave his arm a pat and go to her car. She blew Ashton a kiss, that Ashton 'caught' and giggled. He was always an affectionate person and liked to be all cutesie. Harry did as well, but he had no one to be cutesie with.

After she left, Harry led Ashton to their car that they share. Another of many things that they both 'own'. Ashton got in the passenger side since Harry was the one that preferred driving. Ashton turned on the radio and thankfully, they like similar music so he went to the less popular stations cause they're unique and don't listen to the mainstream stations.

When driving off, Harry asked hesitantly,"So, um, how's things going with Bee?"

"Great. She's been wanting to hang out more, I hope you don't mind," Ashton said with a frown, knowing his brother hates being on his own.

Despite Harry being older, he's more needy. Not that it's a bad thing. Ashton loves being with his brother, but he also knew one day they won't be around each other as much and he would hate for Harry to rely on him. Harry's the type of person that clings to people he loves and it's great, but it's also not going to be good later in life.

Harry timidly smiled. "It's fine. She's your girlfriend, I can't push you two apart."

"You're not."

However, Harry shrugged and their conversation slowly ended. Ashton kept sending him worried glances and neither said much for the rest of the drive to their apartment building. As they drove into the parking lot, Ashton got out once the car was parked.

Harry followed, grabbing his bag from the backseat and trailed behind his taller brother. However, they noticed a lot of cars in the parking lot and both looked at one another. They shared confused expressions and then Ashton shrugged, going inside and they went to the elevator.

When they got to their floor, both were very much aware of the loud music coming from across the hall. Ashton grimaced and he shook his head when going to their apartment. He unlocked their door and both the boys winced as a loud laugh from next door was heard through the halls.

Ashton exclaimed while tossing the keys on the counter,"What the fuck? I thought no one lived across the hall! I'm not gonna be able to sleep with all that noise and I have a test tomorrow."

"I guess someone moved in?" Ashton groaned and rubbed his face in frustration. Harry walked over and rubbed his back comfortingly,"Don't worry, yeah? We can play some Wii for a bit until around eleven, you don't have class till ten. You'll get enough sleep. I'm sure the party will die down by then."

Ashton let out a small breath and he saw Harry giving him a smile. So, Ashton agreed and the two went to the living room and went through the games. They chose Wii sports and played some bowling, hoping the party neighbors will at least turn their music down respectively.

Sadly, they were wrong.

An hour went by and not once did the noise lower. Both boys were getting annoyed now and they tried not to get too mad considering their neighbors were having a house warming party most likely. However, time passed more and neither were pleased.

Ashton was cranky and tired while Harry was just getting whiny. So, they decided it was time to meet their new neighbors. They turned off the game and headed out. Ashton grabbed their keys and Harry grabbed his bunny slippers as they went across the hall.

Ashton knocked harshly on the door and Harry said hastily,"Hey now, be nice."

"No."

"Okay."

The door opened and it was some girl giggling as she drank her beer and they figured that wasn't the owner of the apartment. Harry sighed and saw there were tons of people around, so they tried searching for the people who live there, asking around.

Ashton clung to Harry's shirt, not wanting to get lost. The apartments weren't that big, but it was crowded and sweaty. He scrunched his nose in disgust at the smell of some of the people. Harry kept asking, but everyone just shrugged as if they had no clue who lived there.

Finally, Ashton was annoyed and just shouted,"Hey, whoever the fuck lives here -- turn down the fucking music!"

People sneered at Ashton, shouting nonsense and his eyes widened. He really needed to learn not to shout at drunk people. Harry wrapped his arms around his younger brother and glared at the people. Ashton whimpered, lip jutting out in a pout at the mean people.

"Excuse me, pardon me!" A voice said. "Get the hell outta my way!" Then a shorter man, yet looking older was in front of Harry and Ashton. His arms were crossed and eyebrows narrowed. He had blue eyes and a messy, yet styled fringe. "Now, who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I'm Harry," Harry said simply. "And, I'm just here to have my neighbors turn down their music so my brother can sleep."

He motioned to Ashton, who blushed and awkwardly cleared his throat as he looked at Louis. He really hated how Harry would sometimes do that. Act like just cause Ashton is younger, he needed to be treated like a baby.

However, he tried not to look offended. Instead, he found himself snorting at Louis. They definitely had a height difference. Ashton was a few inches taller, yet the man in front of him was rather intimidating. So, he didn't want to cause any drama.

Before Ashton could say much, another boy walked up behind the man and he instantly shut up. The boy was like a giraffe and was significantly taller than everyone. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, a lip ring as well. His face was more sweet, but the smirk was definitely not cute.

The blonde shrugged as he looked to Ashton, a teasing tone to his voice,"Well, maybe you should put some earbuds in, yeah? Don't ruin the fun." He then motioned around,"Why not join the party, if you want."

"We have school tomorrow," Harry retorted, not amused by the party goers who were complaining about the drama. 

Despite him and Ashton both enjoying partying, it was meant for the weekends and weekends only. They didn't like to party and drink when they had Uni the next day. However, it seemed like these two guys enjoy partying whenever.

The shorter man laughed,"Aw, you're in high school?"

A few people around were laughing and Ashton argued, pouting slightly,"No, we're in Uni! He's twenty-one, mind you!"

"I'm twenty-three, so shut it kid," The older man narrowed his eyes. He then complained to two guys who were in the sidelines,"Hey, why don't you two get these annoying brats out of here? They're ruining the party!"

"And who the hell are you two to tell us what to do?" Ashton asked in disbelief, seeing the two guys walking over with their arms ready to grab.

One had dyed black hair and an eyebrow piercing, not seeming one to take a person's bullshit. The other had a darker skin complexion, dark hair in a fringe and warm brown eyes, but a few tattoos. Not as much as the rude man, though.

Harry look appalled as the two guys gripped onto him and his brother's arms. He was shocked that they were actually being kicked out. He's only seen this happen in movies. These people weren't even rich, yet had friends helping kick people out.

"I'm Louis and this right here," The man answered Ashton's previous question. He pointed to the tall blonde boy. "Is my friend, Luke. And, we're you're new neighbors."

Those words made Harry and Ashton both shut up instantly. And, somehow they were dragged out of the apartment with a shove and kick to their arse. Ashton and Harry stumbled against the wall, frowning when Luke and Louis smirked at them.

They were leaned against their door frame to their apartment and both were rather sassy with their stances. Harry knew right away they weren't going to get along at all. If nights were going to be like this constantly, life was going to be hell with their neighbors.

"Have fun and next time you wanna complain about our fun parties, just shut your mouths." Luke gripped on the door handle and waved goodbye cutely with an innocent smile,"Enjoy your test tomorrow, hope you fail!"

Harry sighed and grabbed Ashton's wrist, heading inside. Ashton stumbled after him, feeling Luke's eyes on him. He flicked the blonde off and Luke stuck his tongue out childishly. Right when Harry went to shut the door, Louis laughed,"Nice slippers, by the way, curly!" and Harry blushed.

He slammed the door with a flustered expression, looking down at his bunny slippers. Ashton and Harry shared a glance as they sat down on the couch with the walls shaking from the loud music. It was like that for the next couple hours.

That night was hell, that's for sure. Ashton slept in Harry's room since it was further from the hall that the boys lived across. He tried to sleep with earbuds in, but they were hurting his ears and he kept trying to get Harry to complain to the apartment owner, but that wouldn't help.

Harry just kept trying to help Ashton sleep and when he did, Harry stayed up since he was more of a light sleeper. He frowned and wondered if he would be able to charm his way into getting them to shut the music off. But that won't happen.

Instead, he covered his head with a pillow and sighed deeply. It took another hour till he finally fell asleep. But, he knew they would both be exhausted when they woke up in the morning. And, the two brothers both knew nothing was going to be the same with Louis and Luke living next door.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ashton went to Uni the next day, he wasn't happy at all. If anything, he was in the worst mood ever. He was tired and hungry and had a cramp in his neck. Harry was annoyed with his brother and snapped at him to quit complaining and get his arse to Uni considering he had a test that day.

At first, Ashton contemplated not doing the test and just skipping class. However, Uni was different than regular school and he wasn't able to do make up tests without a doctor's note. So, he was forced to go to Uni and was really annoyed throughout the entire morning.

Harry nearly rolled his eyes at how Ashton was acting and it wasn't Ashton's fault. Because, Harry was all nice and doing well in school without even studying. However, Ashton was trying to study and meet his brother's goals and he wasn't doing well. Considering he studied, he should have done well, but he didn't.

He was so tired from being woken a million times from the loud music and Ashton flopped. He didn't do well and he knew he failed. He could barely keep his eyes open, let alone read and he forgot his freaking glasses. Harry was a bitch and didn't remind him and they were so exhausted.

It should be fine, it was just one test. But, Ashton was terrible at math and he knew he would fail more. That's why he tried to study and work on the dumb equations and he was so stressed. And, he was confident. He was so confident in passing, but their dumb new neighbors ruined everything.

Ashton was nearly in tears when the class was over and he rushed out of the room with a frown on his face. He knew it was dumb to cry over a test, but he tried so hard. He wasn't even positive he failed. But, considering he couldn't even stay awake, let alone read the questions, he basically was really sure he didn't do well.

The boy sniffled as he wiped his eyes and he was blushing when a few people stared at him. Ashton wiped his eyes and he sat down on a small bench outside near a water fountain. He felt so stupid and he was really angry. He wanted to yell at Louis and Luke, to snap at them for causing this.

However, he knew that wouldn't help. Ashton sheepishly waved to a girl who walked by with a concerned expression. He must look like a complete dolt considering he's only wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. He usually dresses better, but this was his only class for the day and it was so early and he was lazy.

Suddenly, he heard his name called and he looked up with a frown to see his girlfriend walking over. The girl slowed down to a halt as she saw Ashton looking sad. Sympathy showed on her face and Biannca rushed over then, sitting next to him and wrapping an arm around her boyfriend.

Ashton smiled timidly as she kissed his cheek and she just stayed quiet for a moment as he felt tears well in his eyes. He was so embarrassed for being so upset. But, then again, he wasn't just sad over the grade. He was just having a bad day and sometimes when people have a bad day, they become not only cranky, but depressed.

This is why he liked Biannca. She was nice and knew when to and not to speak. This was those times where you don't speak. Ashton didn't know what was going on with him, but he's been stressed lately. He didn't understand what was going on. However, he was always a drama queen.

Biannca finally asked,"What's wrong? I hate seeing you so sad."

"I dunno. I just -- we have these new neighbors and they ruined my whole night. I was studying a lot the past week for this test in math 101 and then I basically bombed it cause I was so tired and couldn't read with my glasses," He grumbled, burying his face in his hands with a grumble.

A frown formed on the girl's red lips and she shook her head. She gave him a small kiss and Ashton timidly smiled as she kissed him softly. She told him with a smile, taking his hands,"Don't let that ruin your whole day, love. It's only eight am. You still have more than twelve hours ahead of you. Now, why don't we head over to the café? Let's get you some coffee to wake you up."

"You know I hate coffee," He snorted, but let the girl tug him towards her car.

She rolled her eyes,"Yet you sell it everyday."

Ashton mocked her childishly and just laughed as she led him to her pink chevy spark. It wasn't bright pink, just a nice and light color. Most guys would be embarrassed, but he found it cute. It matched her personality and he didn't mind. She said it was her favorite color and she wanted to show it.

When Ashton got in the passenger seat, he saw her texted someone and frowned when realizing she probably had a class. He wondered if she was ditching for him or maybe he got the days mixed up. However, he saw her bookbag in her back seat and guilt filled him when realizing she really did skip class for him.

He wanted to ask her why and then just sighed, realizing it was too late when she pulled out of the parking lot. Ashton grabbed his phone and he saw Harry texted, asking what he was up to. Ashton replied and said he and Biannca were going to go to the café, asking if he was there or not.

After Harry confirmed him and Liam were working, Ashton become more happy as he and Biannca decided to go by. However, he asked her to stop at the flat before they went. He didn't want to stay in the raggedy clothes all day. So, she drove there first and waited as he went inside.

Ashton rubbed his eyes as he went into the lift and he was surprised and annoyed to see Luke standing there with a grin. The boy had a snapback on and looked like he just left the gym. He was kind of sweaty and smelled like it as well. But, it was mixed with deodorant and Ashton grimaced.

He asked in disbelief,"Ever heard of taking the stairs? You're stinking up the elevator."

"Someone's cranky in the morning," Luke smirked and leaned against the wall. He eyed Ashton and noticed he had a bookbag on his back. The blonde snorted,"Guess Louis' right, you're in secondary school? You look a little old to be there. Did you get held back? Seem like the type."

"Aren't you just the nicest guy ever?" Ashton said sarcastically and was happy as they reached the floor. He walked out and grumbled under his breath,"I'm in Uni, actually. If you must know, I just left and I'm kind of very much pissed off at you and your equally jerk-of-a-guy friend."

Deciding to be taking the piss out of this, Luke asked as if he truly cared,"Oh, really? And why are you not fond of me and my short yet sassy friend?"

A look of disbelief showed on Ashton's face. He didn't even know why he was taking to this guy. He was so arrogant and loved to cause a lot of drama, it seems. But, he saw Luke waiting for him to speak and Ashton placed his bag down as he looked for his keys in the small pockets.

"Well, I can think of many reasons," He grumbled.

Luke nodded,"Alright, name them. I'm very bored and would enjoy being insulted. It seems like a true joy."

"Whatever, fuckhead," Ashton rolled his eyes. "For one, you smell like shit and shit does not smell good." Luke nodded with a smile as he waited for more. "Another thing, your music taste is also shit and I don't enjoy hearing it. Iggy? Seriously? Don't even." Luke grabbed his phone and looked at is as Ashton continued,"Also, you're annoying and very rude. Your friend, Louis, insulted my brother's slippers. He looked truly offended."

"They were bunny slippers," Luke defended with a smirk.

Ashton pouted,"They were cute! He likes bunnies and slippers, so why the fuck should he not wear them? Ugh, why am I even talking to you? Get the hell out of my face."

"You spoke to me first," Luke shrugged and went to his door.

Deciding not to reply, Ashton just angrily tried to unlock his door. He then blushed as he dropped the keys and heard Luke laughing. Ashton was embarrassed and quickly succeeded in unlocking the door. He went inside the flat and slammed it shut with a triumphant huff of accomplishment.

But, then he sheepishly went out of the room when he realized he forgot his bag. He saw Luke still standing there and smugly watching him. Ashton flicked him off after grabbing his bag. He went back inside the flat and slumped against the door, hearing Louis greet Luke with a weird 'oi oi' and Luke saying 'aussie, aussie, aussie' and wow, they're crazy.

Ashton tsked as he went into the bedroom and stripped down to his boxers. He felt his phone vibrate and saw Biannca texting where was he. He didn't realize he was taking so long and quickly changed into some skinny jeans and a pony shirt, knowing Harry would tease him for it.

After he was ready, he went outside and went to go downstairs. However, he halted as he rolled his eyes and heard Louis and Luke shouting lyrics to that song from White Chicks. He shook his head in amusement then realized he was acting fond. He quickly left and went downstairs, leaving to the car.

When he hopped inside the passenger seat (not really, but it sounds cool), he leaned over and kissed Biannca's cheek. He looked up towards the flat and couldn't help but wonder why Luke is such a good singer. It shouldn't be true, but it is and Ashton wasn't happy to say nor think it.

-

Harry was a happy camper. He doesn't get annoyed as easily as Ashton. He sort of just goes with the flow and does what he wants. He feels like life is too short to get upset over things like failing a test or breaking up with someone. He doesn't like to cry and rarely ever does.

So, when he heard his little brother was upset over a failing grade, he felt the urge to laugh and tell him to suck it up. But, Ashton's a little more sensitive than him. Well, Harry is sensitive. He gets hurt easily and does get offended. But, Ashton just shows it more and whines a lot.

Which, Harry won't judge him for. That's his little brother, of course he'll forever protect and comfort him. Unlike most brothers, he won't make fun of him. At least, not out loud. Sometimes he thinks Ashton overreacts to small things. Then again, so does Gemma and their mum. Their family is a very emotional family.

Instead of insulting Ashton, the boy just had Zayn and Liam come over so they can hang out and chill together. Really, that meant they just played video games while Harry complained that it was boring. No offense, but he just wanted to do something more interesting. The guys just kept saying that's interesting enough, though.

So, Harry went in the kitchen and made some snacks. That was a terrible idea considering when he went to get some soda, the snacks were gone and they ate them all. He pouted and just sat in the recliner, seeing the guys yelling at the telly and Ashton was having fun. Perhaps that was all that mattered, then.

As the night started coming closer, Harry frowned as he heard loud noises coming from the hall. He then glared as he realized Louis and Luke were playing some loud music. It was some rapping crap and he grimaced as he shook his head in annoyance. The boys didn't seem to notice, however, since they were being really loud.

Harry ignored the neighbors and suggested,"Guys, do you wanna play a board game?" They ignored him and Ashton was shoving Zayn, laughing as he watched the guy get shot. Harry glared and he stood up, saying loudly,"We're playing board games, now! I'm getting scrabble."

"But, we're playing a game!" Ashton argued, pouting as he saw Harry walk past the TV.

Harry snapped and went to the hallway closet,"No, you guys are playing a game. I wanna do something as well. And, no one seems to want to include me. So, we're doing something I want to do for once." 

He grabbed scrabble and returned, only to see the guys were ignoring him again. Harry placed a hand on his hip, then he slammed the box down. The boys didn't notice and that's when he got fed up. Harry walked over to the telly and he pressed the 'off' button, which cause a war.

Harry shrieked as the boys shouted, grabbing the scrabble board game and opened it. They began throwing the pieces at him and Harry rushed out of the room with them all chasing after him. He tried making it to the room, but Ashton tackled his brother and wasn't pleased as he glared at him."You ruined the game!"

"I wanted to play scrabble!"

"You ruined the freaking game!"

"Scrabble!"

"Shut up!"

Ashton winced as Harry tried flipping them over, the two wrestling around until Zayn and Liam lazily pulled the weaklings apart. They make look strong, but the fight was more dumb than the ones on Disney Channel. Ashton pouted as he was led by Zayn to the living room and Liam following behind with an arm around Harry.

The two boys let the brothers go and Harry grumbled as he dusted himself off. He then licked his lips, glancing at Ashton and a smirk formed on his lips. He smacked the boy in the balls and Ashton gasped, a squeak leaving his lips as he gripped his groin.

Zayn turned and he looked at Harry in disbelief,"Really?"

"It was complete accident," Harry shrugged, not bothering to try to make his lie sound like the truth. He was proud to hurt his brother.

However, he didn't realize Ashton was glaring and suddenly he was smacked in the balls. Harry let out a groan and he fell to his knees, whimpering in pain. Ashton giggled and he shook himself off, walking proudly over to where Liam sat.

This was normal for them. Ashton and Harry always joke and so, Harry said with a high-pitched voice,"Y-You fucking emo jerk. Don't hit a man in the balls. It's wrong and it hurts. You're barely growing, you can handle it more."

"I'm not emo, I'm wearing a damn pony shirt!" Ashton argued and crossed his arms stubbornly. "And my díck is bigger than yours, so shut up!"

"How do you know that?" Liam grimaced.

Ashton rolled his eyes,"That man-child likes walking around naked sometimes."

Harry cheekily grinned and kept teasing Ashton about being emo. It was just a joke, Ashton was never really offended. He once had an emo phase, so of course Harry insisted on making fun of him and always bringing it up. Mainly because Harry never had an emo phase.

He had a phase where he enjoyed wearing his sister's clothes, but that was a family secret. He was just experimenting and that's sort of when he realized he was gay. But, that phase isn't as common as the emo one, so Ashton never brings it up.

Despite them fighting, they all ended up playing scrabble anyways. They were on a treasure hunt for the pieces and then began to play. Harry of course was the best out of them all. Him and Zayn use to play all the time in their dorm room. However, Harry has began to get addicted and was a master with words.

He had the biggest vocabulary, despite Liam being the best in English. Harry would always use the 'x' with his words and he has mastered two and three letter words, helping him throughout the game. Ashton was good in English, but scrabble was just boring and he really didn't even want to play.

As they continued, the boys began noticing the loud music from next door and they were all getting annoyed. Ashton played some 'Kiss' songs and Harry was happy as he won the game with a score of four hundred and eight. Ashton failed miserably and didn't even want to show his score.

Suddenly, when Harry went to reset the game, there was a knock at the door. He sighed and got up, letting Zayn reset the board. Ashton and Liam shared a grimace, both not wanting to play. But, they decided one more game won't be too much of a pain in the arse for Harry.

When Harry opened the door, he made a face as his eyes landed on a cheeky looking Louis. The boy was a couple inches shorter and yet seemed more intimidating. He sighed and asked the boy,"What do you want, Louis?"

"Just came here to give you your mail. It got in my mail slot instead," Louis handed over some of the mail and smirked a little when Harry realized he opened it.

Harry gaped,"That's illegal! You can't just open someone else's mail."

A giggle left Louis as he shrugged and patted Harry's shoulder,"Sorry, curly. But, hey, you got some money from your Grandma in France. A nice, pretty little check four two hundred pounds. Aren't you a spoiled little boy."

"Aw, fuck off. You went in my mail and I really want to sue you right now. But, you're probably not worth much," Harry tried to snap back, but he saw Ashton and the boys shaking their heads in shame.

Louis smiled and waved at the guys,"Hi, my name is Louis Tomlinson. Remember it, I'm amazing and worth the memory." He then smirked and eyed the game that was on the table.

He turned to Harry and chuckled,"Well, I guess I should head out. Don't wanna ruin your preppy little game of scrabble."

As he left, Harry sneered at him with annoyance,"Don't touch my mail again, you annoying prick!"

"Nice to see you too, Harry," Louis said with a teasing voice.

However, his voice was cut off as Harry slammed the door shut. He grumbled as he stomped over to the kitchen and slapped the mail down on the table. He sat down, sighing as he looked at the check that spilled out from the envelope. Harry hesitated, taking it and looked at the numbers placed on the check.

His eyes then darted down to the name and smiled lightly. He opened the whole envelope and saw there was a letter that was inside. Harry would usually toss a letter to the side and read it another day. He wasn't selfish, but he just really likes money like any other person in the world.

Much to his surprise, part of him felt like reading the letter. So, he sat down and opened it up. There was a sweet, curly handwriting to the words and he read over the letter with a deep frown. Harry's heart sank as he read over what was said and his breath hitched, gulping slowly when he was only half-way through.

Harry shook his head and he got up, walking over to where Ashton was. The boys were all goofing around and Ashton looked at Harry in annoyance when he looked up. But, he saw his brother's expression and his eyes immediately became sympathetic as Harry handed him the letter.

As he read over it, he saw the tears leaking from his eyes and Ashton felt a lump in his throat. He stood up and pulled his brother in a hug, Harry clinging onto his younger, yet taller sibling. Zayn and Liam glanced at one another in concern. But, when they looked at the letter Ashton handed, they both sighed sadly as they realized the boys lost a close family member. 

One who was very dear to sweet, carefree Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes people react to death in different ways. Ashton was one of those people who kind of just sit there and contemplates everything. He cries and then gets over it more quickly since he accepts it. Gemma tries to stay strong and holds everyone together.

But, Harry.

He doesn't accept it. They never had a family death that was close to home like this. Their grandma was one of those grandmas who comes to every birthday and holiday and brings cookies. She would favorite Harry the most, not that Gemma and Ashton cared. And, that's why it was harder for him.

Ashton wasn't close to their grandma, but he did cry. However, when he saw Harry's tears he knew he needed to be the rock this time. His older brother never cries and it was so hard to see those tears falling like that. His grandma was like his mum and Ashton understood, but didn't relate to that.

It's not like he didn't care that she died. Of course he did, he cares when anyone dies. A murderer could die and he would still feel the tiniest bit sad. Because, death was such a sad thing no matter what. Of course, he wouldn't wish the murderer was alive, he would just feel upset because a person was lying dead underground and he knew.

That's why Ashton did shed some tears, but he cared more for Harry's. He hugged his brother and their friends didn't come by often to give them some space. When Harry was sad, no one wanted to be around simply because it was hard to see a typically happy person crying.

Harry was always the comforting person, but now he had to be comforted and it was just weird in so many ways. Ashton didn't know how to make him feel better because he never had to. He didn't know what to do and was so lost as he tried to hold him, spoon his smaller yet older brother.

When they went to the funeral, it was the worst thing ever. The funeral in general was beautiful. They all wore white, because they agreed she was a bright person and black was too depressing. Harry looked amazing per usual with his white pants and white blouse. He had a flower in his hair and well, he cried a lot.

Ashton never knew how to handle the tension of a death. It was like egg shells were everywhere and people needed to avoid them best they could. Their parents were sad as well, but they must have seen it coming. Ashton didn't know how. But, the beans spilled and Harry wasn't happy.

Apparently grandma had Alzheimers disease and she just slowly started dying. What hurt the most for Harry was no one told him. No one said she was dying and he had to find out she passed away through a letter. Not a phone call or a visit. He found out through a dumbass letter and even got money from it. As if saying, "I died, here's some money".

Let's just say, Harry wasn't happy. He wasn't even sad over the death anymore, he was just mad at his parents and left the funeral after it was over. Ashton of course followed his brother and tried to talk some sense into him. He knew Harry was mad, hell, he was also mad. But, he didn't think he should hold a grudge over it.

Harry was stubborn, however, and just shrugged off his brother's hand. Ashton let him go and that's how they were where they were. Harry was ignoring Ashton somewhat and off on his own. He started distancing himself and wouldn't talk much. Everyone figured he was just going through the mourning process and gave him some time.

Ashton didn't want to be selfish. His brother was dealing with the death on his own and he should respect that. But, he felt impatient. How long would it take? Days, weeks or months? Even years? He didn't want Harry to lose his happy-go-lucky self when grandma would want him to be happy.

Sadly, Harry just faked smiles and sometimes he just didn't bother. He wasn't even just upset over his grandma, he was upset cause business was also running slow and now he was having bad days more than usual. Harry was a mess at the moment and nothing could fix this.

Harry leaned over the counter and tried looking outside to see if anyone was coming in. He huffed when seeing no one was there and tried to fix up some free samples of cookies. He looked around in frustration and fixed his cute chef's hat that he liked to wear to give the café a nice and friendly look.

"Harry, maybe we should just close up," Zayn said with a longing sigh and wiped down a table for the seventh time. There was literally nothing to do. He looked out the window with a snort and shook his head,"No one's gonna come in. It's already six, just face it. We only got about two hundred dollars today."

A frown formed on Harry's face as he shook his head and quickly went to the cash register. He counted off the money and looked over the list of customers and their sales. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and gaped a little at the sales. It went down about two hundred dollars.

They usually make four hundred dollars a day. But, he looked at the calculations and all of the sales were dropping. The past week they dropped drastically. Maybe it's because he left and went to the funeral with Ashton. He knew he shouldn't have left Zayn in charge.

Before he could panic anymore, there was a small ding and he grinned to see the customer. But, then grimaced when he saw it was just Niall. However, Harry was angered when seeing the boy was holding a cup of coffee that was most definitely not from Harry's café.

"Hiya!" Niall greeted, taking a sip of the coffee and sighing contently.

Harry shook his head frantically and nearly hopped over the counter. He snatched up Niall's drink and sniffed it. He looked at the Irish boy in suspicion,"Where did you get this?"

"Uhhh," Niall hesitated and tried to take the drink, but Harry held it out of reach. "Ugh, gosh. It's from this café that opened up downtown called The Mug Shot, okay? Get it? Mug shot. How clever." Harry wasn't amused and Niall just sighed, stretching his hands out with a pout,"Now, gimme! I'm thirsty."

A look of disbelief crossed Harry's face as he saw his friend drinking the coffee like it was his life. He shook his head in disgust and ripped off his apron. He slammed it down and dropped his face in his hands as he pinched the bridge of his nose, realizing now why he was selling out.

This new mugshot café was taking all his business. They already turned Niall. Then again, Niall wasn't the most loyal person except when it came to sports and teams. He always betrayed Harry and Ashton when it came to things like this. But, that's cause he gets bored so easily.

A frown formed on Harry's lips as he saw Niall had bought a cookie from the other café as well. He asked with a frustrated sigh,"What the hell? Why did you order shit from this new place? I thought you liked my cookies and food and drinks! I feel so betrayed."

"Sorry, H. I just, I like their coffee more. It's a little cheaper and they add more sugar and cream and stuff," Niall grinned, taking his last sip and a bite of the cookie. "Plus, their cookies are a lot better than your shitty whole grain healthy cookies. I'm sorry, bro, but...no one likes healthy food."

Harry argued,"Then why did people buy it?"

"Cause, it was the only option close by. Now that the new café is around, they're going to go there cause it's cheaper and sweeter. No one will choose healthy food if they have another option," Niall's truthful facts were like a slap to the face and he patted Harry's shoulder. "I gotta go, but good luck."

When the blonde left, Harry pouted and he leaned against the counter with a slouch. He hesitated and went outside, looking at where Niall was going and groaned when he saw he left to get more coffee at the café down the block. What an amazing and supportive friend.

Harry stepped back inside and Zayn asked,"So...am I off for the day?"

"Nope." Harry snatched up his hat and he grabbed a poster board from the back. Harry grabbed a sharpy and wrote out 'Buy 1 get 1 free Coffee!' and grinned. He cheekily walked over to Zayn and handed it to him. "Here, go outside and sing something while wearing this hat. Draw in attention."

"Excuse me?"

"Sing. Anything. Just do it," Harry snapped and shoved him outside. "Dance, too! I'm calling Liam and Ashton."

He knew it was probably ridiculous and dumb, but dancing and singing does get attention. Maybe not always the best, but it gets something. If a hot guy is outside with a dumb hat on singing Taylor Swift, he's sure anyone would be looking. It's science. Or psychology. Harry didn't know.

After he made sure Zayn was busy, he walked back to the counter and texted the boys to get to work and he'll pay the double. This might lead him to being bankrupt, but he was frustrated. He knew Ashton wouldn't care about getting paid more, he just comes whenever Harry asked.

However, at the moment Harry needed more than his brother. After doing some calculations, he knew they would be in dept soon if they don't get their customers back. They need to pay the café off, they need to pay for Ashton's school and their rent and it costs a lot.

Harry sighed deeply and he saw Zayn was doing some goofy hip dance while singing Ke$ha and smiled timidly. When he saw a couple people walk in, he sighed in relief and greeted them. Hopefully things will go back to normal after Zayn gets some attention outside. Or maybe they were forever doomed with this new competition.

-

When the boys first arrived, it was fine. Harry was glad he had loyal friends that come to work even when they don't have to. Perhaps they're just pitying him because he's sad over his grandma's death, but at least they still came. Unlike Niall who just ditched him for the Mugshot café.

Ashton was being a little overprotective, though. He kept asking Harry if he's okay, if he wanted to go home, if he was tired -- it was just frustrating and making Harry even more stressed. He appreciated his brother's concern, but he would prefer Ashton not coddling him like some hurt kitten.

The only good thing that came out of that was Ashton would take over Harry's place at work so Harry could have small breaks. That usually consisted of Harry going outside and watching Zayn do the chicken dance with an embarrassed expression and glaring at him.

Liam was the one who was more in charge, however, watching the cash register more and letting Harry relax. It was sad that someone has to die for others to care for a person. If Harry said he was tired before, they would just shrug it off and let him pass out on a table. Someone always needs to die for people to care.

Harry frowned as he rubbed his eyes sleepily and saw it was nine o'clock. They close at this time, so Harry was going to get up and close it. But, Liam just gave him a small nod and started closing up. Harry smiled thankfully, motioning for Zayn to go and put everything away. He was going to have him leave earlier, but found the dancing entertaining.

After everyone was ready, they waved goodbye to Zayn and Liam. The two left, so Ashton followed Harry to the car and they were going to head home. Ashton was driving this time and he hesitated, going the opposite direction much to Harry's confusion.

"Um, I'm not sure you're aware. But, we live the other way," Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know."

"So, why are we going this way?"

Ashton sighed in annoyance, turning into the side of the road and said,"We're checking out our competition, big bro. It's not rocket science."

At first, Harry was confused. You could blame the lack of sleep, but that wasn't really it. However, then he saw they were outside 'The Mugshot Café' and he mentally face-palmed for being so stupid. Harry sheepishly nodded and he got out with his brother, the two standing nearby.

Usually Harry doesn't agree to this. He hates the idea of cheating and seeking out what others are doing just to make something he owns better. But, he also thought it was a good idea. A nice strategy to compare the work. It's not that bad, it's just how businesses work.

After telling himself this, Harry pushed away all the guilt and he nonchalantly followed Ashton inside. His eyes widened a little, seeing how retro and bigger the place was. It had tiled floors and red chairs with juke boxes.The booths were styled like old cars and Harry suddenly felt insecure with is more fancy, boring café.

Ashton saw his expression and quickly assured,"C'mon, H. Don't get all sad. The place isn't that good, I mean, the coffee must really suck."

However, after ordering a coffee and tasting the sweet flavored drink he knew he was wrong. Harry saw how his eyes closed with pleasure and he pouted, rushing to leave. He didn't want to be in there any longer. He worked so hard to get where he was in the world and now he was about to get sold-out and shut down after one week of this new business being in town.

Before he could leave, however, there was a voice tsking,"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Styles brothers."

"Go away, Louis," Harry snapped with crossed-arms.

The shorter, yet older boy laughed and teased,"Get out of my own café? Isn't that just a humorous thing to say."

"Your café?" Ashton and Harry's voices exclaimed in sync.

"Mine and Luke's," Louis said proudly, motioning to the blonde boy who was serving some customers.

He must have heard his name considering he turned and grinned at them. Luke's blonde hair was neatly quiffed and he wore a red-button up shirt with white pants. He smirked and eyes met Ashton's. Luke gave him a small wink, walking off and Ashton shook his head in disbelief.

"Of course. Just our luck. You guys move in, ruin our home life and now you're ruining our business," Ashton sneered and fisted his hands at his side.

"I think someone is overreacting. Now, if you're going to complain then just leave. Unless you wanna try out some new scones Lucas cooked up." The blonde appeared behind Louis and handed him a plate of scones. Louis handed one,"Here, this one's on the house."

"I don't think so," Harry grumbled.

A innocent expression showed on Louis' face,"What? You don't wanna taste the delicious food that's a million times better than yours?"

The fact that he just basically insulted Harry's cooking skills just pissed the curly-haired brothers off. Harry hesitated, then snatched up the food and he sat down with Ashton at the table. Neither wanted to try them, knowing they might be better and they didn't want to admit that.

But, they gave each other this look and then reluctantly grabbed a scone each. They were blueberry and looked delicious, much to their dismay. The two boys both hesitated and then they each took a bite of their scones. Harry tensed, slowly chewing the food and he found himself wanting more.

A smirk formed on Louis' lips as he crouched down next to Harry, giving him a teasing smile. He leaned close, their faces only a couple inches apart as he said quietly,"I think someone is a little jealous, hm? Just face it, Harry. Your little café is gonna be torn down within a month and I think you should do you and your little brother a favor and just shut it down."

"Definitely not," Harry whispered hastily and shoved the scone in Louis' mouth, the both wincing slightly as he coughed. Harry laughed and said with a smirk,"I think you want us to shut down our shop cause you're afraid you're wrong. You're new in town, dear. Everyone wants new. But, once you're not the new hot news, you'll be gone and people will run back to us."

Louis wiped the crumbs off his mouth and swallowed the remaining food in his mouth with a scowl. He then saw people looking at them and he cleared his throat, saying professionally,"Well, it was nice chatting with you, Harold. It will be a pleasure doing business with you." 

"Oh, shut up. There was nothing pleasurable about what we talked about," Harry found his act more humorous than anything.

Much to his surprise, Louis eyed him with a lick of his lips and said smoothly,"I dunno, curly. I thought looking at you was pretty pleasurable on its own."

"Shit, are you seriously--? Wow, you must really wanna get me out of business if you think flirting will distract me. Well, it's not gonna work," Harry confirmed with a nod.

He knew how some people work and people like Louis enjoy tricking people. He's good looking, that's for sure. So, most people would easily be fooled by his pretty blue eyes (not that Harry was looking) and find themselves out of business within a week.

Louis hummed and he slowly walked back to the counter, waving to Harry,"Alright, whatever you say, hun'. Byeee."

An amused expression formed on Harry's lips and he sighed as he saw Ashton finishing his scone. He rolled his eyes, but then left and Ashton sighed as he licked the jam off his bottom lip. He knew his brother was putting up a brave front to try and scare Louis. It wasn't working.

If anything, he could tell Louis saw right through it. The way he laughed when Harry left just proved it. He felt bad for his brother. Despite Ashton working at the café, it was always Harry's thing. He wanted it and worked hard for it. So, seeing Harry getting into a slump because of these new guys irritated him.

Ashton pouted a little and he finished his food quickly. Their food was better, but it wasn't healthy. He could taste tons of sugar in it and it was so fattening. He's not health-conscious, but they say their food is healthy in their advertisements of coupons and on their menus, which is all false.

The boy wanted to leave and tell Harry this. But, he found himself looking over to where Luke was writing something down. Ashton nervously bit his bottom lip, but then he rushed over to where the blonde was. He saw he was writing down the money they made and damn, five hundred dollars.

Luke must have felt him staring, cause he looked up and chuckled when seeing Ashton. He crossed his arms and asked with a small smile,"Nice, trying to compare the prices? We made five hundred and seventy four dollars today. How much did your café make?"

"That's none of your business," Ashton grumbled.

"Guessing it wasn't much," Luke laughed and shook his head in amusement. "And, it's not my business? Then I don't see why your cute little ass had to be checking out our sales if we can't know yours."

The phrase 'cute little ass' caught Ashton off guard. He paused before just saying with a scoff,"I wasn't here to check out your stupid sales. I'm here to ask why the fuck did you and your friend move your business here? You should have known there's another café right down the street. I'm sure there were many other places to move to."

Luke rolled his eyes, seeing he needed to go and get another order. He hesitated and just said quickly,"Listen, it's nothing personal. We just had limited options, yeah? I don't see why we need to stop our work just to please you guys. Why the competition, babe? You're the ones complaining."

"Because we're going to go bankrupt and we need money to fucking survive," Ashton said with a humorless laugh. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his anger and forced a smile. "You know what? Whatever, blondie. If you're gonna be an ass and annoy us at home and at work, then so be it. Just know, you asked for what you're gonna get."

His threat seemed empty, but no one realized it wasn't. Mess with the Styles and you're in for hell. The dimples and cute laughs were just an act. Well, maybe not all an act. But, it portrayed innocence and sweetness, when in reality it was just a distraction to hide their devious minds.

Apparently Luke didn't get the memo, though. Because, he just laughed and nodded as if he believed him. He stepped up, leaning down slightly so he was looking in Ashton's eyes and pouted his lips cutely as he cupped Ashton's cheek. His thumb brushed against his bottom lip where he wiped a small spot of jam Ashton missed and then he grinned.

"Whatever you say, babe."

He gave another wink and Ashton was frozen in place. He's never felt this way. It was like a small churn in his stomach, but not like he wanted to throw up. He gulped slowly and shook his head, eyes trailing to where Luke was bent over and getting a girl's order, his ass slightly in the air and Ashton blushed.

There was something about Luke that made Ashton wanna punch him in the fucking face. He then mentally slapped himself, remembering he had a girlfriend and wasn't attracted to guys. He really needed to focus. Luke was such a distraction, it wasn't fair.

Ashton just left the café and he went outside, seeing his brother waiting for him. He was leaned against the car, the cold breeze making him cuddled in a warm coat and he grinned weakly when seeing Ashton. His dimples weren't on full-display, however, showing it was fake and he wasn't truly a happy person recently. 

"What took you so long? I was freezing my arse out here. Who knew Australia could actually be cold?" Harry laughed forcefully, his teeth chattering as he tried bundling himself up more.

Most people would assume a british lad knew how to handle the cold. But, Harry was raised more in Australia where it was typically warm. He never really experienced the coldness before, so they both were the worst when it came to windy and chilly weather.

Ashton hesitated as he lied,"I just wanted to see what they were up to. I saw Louis sneaking in some extra sugar in their coffee. It's probably why so many people like it. They think they're being healthy, but watch it. They're lying."

It turns out he wasn't entirely wrong, though. Because, he remembered when he was eating, he saw in the back of the café Louis was sneaking in some extra sugar. Ashton admitted it was a good idea, but lying to customers wasn't really fair. It could cause many health problems and that would lead them responsible for it.

Harry rolled his eyes and he said in annoyance,"Ugh, I hate Louis so much. I swear, he's a big pain in the arse and not the good kind."

"Anal?"

"Anal."

Sometimes Harry is too obsessed with chick flick, cause his Fault in Our Stars quoting can get irritating. However, Ashton did end up chuckling fondly and he listened as Harry rambled about how stupid and mean Louis was.

As much as Ashton did agree, he found himself drifting from Harry's talking to his own thoughts. Because, while Harry found Louis annoying, Ashton found Luke frustrating. It's like the two guys were made just to piss off the Styles brothers and they couldn't help but hate them.

The two got in the car and Ashton leaned his head against the window, frowning. As Harry started the car up, finally shutting up about Louis, there was a small silence. Ashton looked inside the café once more, seeing Louis and Luke high-fiving as they counted up some money since most customers were gone. He looked down sadly and then looked to Harry.

He wished him and Harry were like that. Despite them being best friends and brothers, they didn't have that type of team work. It's like one was always the leader and the other the follower depending on what they do. He wanted someone like Louis or Luke. He wanted a partner in crime, but he probably won't get one.


	4. Chapter 4

Since the whole 'competition' thing, business has only gotten worse and Harry's been focusing all his attention on his café. Some may say it's good to be distracted, but he's been forcing himself to work harder than he should and Ashton was getting a little worried.

Harry didn't mind working the way he is. He's been trying to get his mind off his grandma's death and Ashton tries telling him what he's doing is bad. But, Harry's stubborn like most of their family. They don't like to be told what to do. So, Ashton just sighed when he realized he had nothing he can do to take his brother's mind off the death.

It was terrible, having someone try to tell you to cry over a death. Harry did cry and Ashton insisted he wasn't crying enough, though. Because, that's how you let out your emotions. Tears are the trigger and Harry didn't push it enough. He needed to let more out and he knew that, but he didn't want to.

So, he worked and worked and Ashton watched his brother with a frown. He didn't understand why he was acting this way. However, Harry just sent fake grins and used his little book of tricks. He had Zayn skip around outside with signs and sing Lady Gaga to draw in attention.

It didn't work that well, so he also had Liam make little flyers to pass out with some sales. Ashton wasn't taking any orders from his brother and just flicked him off. Harry grinned at him and just continued to work. It was sad to see someone fake being happy. Especially like the way Harry was.

Harry didn't see a problem. He just kept putting on his act and Ashton tsked at him with a sigh. Harry tried to change his recipes in the slightest way. He didn't want to change it all. He liked the healthy aspect of his café and wasn't going to change it all just cause some arseholes were getting more business.

Despite Ashton saying that's the way to go, Harry had morals and wasn't going to be desperate enough to change them. Business may be low, but he trusted his instinct. Maybe if they wait it out, the customers will realize that they were gaining weight and come back to the healthy café.

It was a long shot, but one he was willing to make. Harry's grandma always told him to stick with his gut. And, his gut was telling him to let this go. Luke and Louis were a bunch of rude people who don't have respect for anyone. They were mean and cruel and their food was fattening. They don't care about their customers like Harry does.

That's why Harry wasn't going to let them control him. Obviously, Niall was easily manipulated because he was a big fan of the Mug Shot café. Even the name was ridiculous. Maybe Harry and Ashton's was called Fedora Styles, but it's cute and welcoming. Nothing like that silly and dumb name resembling the law and police life.

Even though Niall has betrayed them, however, Harry and him were still friends. Of course they were. He's not going to dump his friend just cause Niall decided to eat at another café. Harry's not dumb enough to drop a person cause of such a silly decision.

It was actually good that him and Niall hung out, because Niall was nice and he easily distracted. He was able to keep Harry from getting sidetracked and tried to drag him away. That's why they were at the ice cream shop and Harry sighed as he waited for Niall to return with his milkshake.

He didn't understand why he needed a break, but he didn't mind spending it with ice cream. And Niall. Of course, Niall as well. He hummed lightly as he saw the Irish lad walk over and hand his milkshake back to him. Harry thanked him and took a sip of the oreo delicious desert.

Before Harry could invest in a conversation, there was a ding and Niall sheepishly smiled. He turned to Harry and whispered frantically,"Okay, I wanted to show you my friend. Now, I think you know him, but just -- well, just promise not to get mad at me. Please."

"What did you do?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows suspiciously and took a sip of his milkshake.

Just as Niall went to speak, a familiar voice rang through Harry's ears and everything froze,"Fancy seeing you here." Harry tensed and slowly looked up to see someone he really didn't want to see nor speak to. "I should have known we would run into each other again."

Louis Tomlinson.

A look of disbelief crossed Harry's face as he turned to Niall. The Irish lad just giggled innocently and he grabbed Louis' hand to drag him to the counter to get an ice cream. As he did so, Niall turned and he pouted for Harry to stay. Harry felt like a dog, but reluctantly slouched in his seat.

He really didn't appreciate this. He felt like he was set up on a date or something. He then nearly laughed at the thought of dating Louis. The guy was so annoying and he couldn't believe he was stuck with him like this. He looked over and grimaced when seeing Louis chatting happily and getting a chocolate chip ice cream cone.

When the boys returned, Niall sat down and motioned between the two. "Well, I guess you've already met. Um, how did you two meet exactly?"

"We're neighbors," Harry explained blankly and gave Louis a side glance.

Niall nodded and chuckled in disbelief. "Duh, I should've known that! Then again, I've never been to your new house. Or apartment. Anyways, let's talk about the game tonight. The footie one! Louis loves footie." Louis grinned cheekily and glanced at Harry,"Harry does too, right?"

"I hate sports," Harry snorted.

An awkward silence filled the air and Niall timidly stirred his spoon in his melting ice cream. Harry thought Niall knew this, but then again, he likes golf. It's a sport, but it doesn't require as much exercise. He doesn't know if that would count to Louis. Not that his opinion matter much.

Luckily, Niall was able to pick up the conversation and discussed the movies that are out now. Harry didn't care much for going to the movies, it seemed like a very date-like thing to do and he always preferred watching movies at home anyways. Where you get your own food that doesn't cost more than a leg and a foot.

He liked to have dates be more private, because it's about getting to know the person and not be surrounded by tons of people who could be eavesdropping. He always thought cuddling on the couch was a cute date as well. Depends on who the person is, though.

After a moment, Louis asked Harry,"How's your milkshake?"

"I finished it ten minutes ago," Harry said blankly, holding up his empty cup of residue from the ice cream.

Niall sighed and he licked his lips nervously. "Um, hey you guys both love Glee. Anyone else shipping Klaine? I think it's the cutest shit ever."

"The shows over and so is my life," Harry said, being the Debby downer he's become.

Niall groaned and he hesitated, turning to whisper hastily to his friend,"Are you seriously acting like this? Harry, I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but please stop acting like this. You're being a child and you're never like this. I don't understand why you're being so rude."

Harry tensed and he felt a lump form in his throat. He said with a shaky breath,"You know what? You're right, I'm just being a bitch." He turned to Louis and forced a smile to the blue-eyed boy,"I'm sorry for being so rude to you. I guess I hold a grudge and that party made my brother fail a test and he was very upset."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that," Louis spoke easily, not seeming to completely mean it. But, also not being heartless as he gave a sympathetic smile.

No one really understood how much the café meant to him, but he didn't want to cause anymore arguing. The real reason he's upset is because he's afraid the café might shut down. However,Niall and Louis are happy and getting along and joking around, so he wasn't going to ruin this.

He just faked his laughs as Louis told lame funny stories and tapped his finger lightly as the time passed. Harry saw his brother texted where he was and just said he'd be home soon. He didn't want Ashton to get mad and knowing Ashton, he wouldn't like Harry and Louis talking. Even if it was reluctantly.

Much to his dismay, Niall soon excused himself to the bathroom and Harry panicked. He didn't want to be alone with Louis. However, Niall just waved and tossed his milkshake away before heading to the bathroom. That left Harry and Louis on their own with a tense silence.

Louis hummed as he tapped his fingers,"So."

"So."

The awkwardness was so visible and Harry nearly suffocated with it. Louis cleared his throat as he smirked and said,"You know, that little glare you have on your face is quite cute. Aw, and now you're scowling. It's kind of sexy."

"Maybe my foot up your arse could be sexy, too," Harry sneered.

But, Louis simply said dramatically,"Sorry, my dear boy, I do not enjoy things up my arse. I prefer to put my thing up others. Preferably up young, wavy-haired scowling boys who act intimidating when they just look like an angry little kitten."

A blush coated Harry's cheeks and he could not believe this. Was Louis really flirting or is he just joking? He wasn't sure. Either way, it was a bit weird and he shuffled awkwardly in his seat. He was never use to flirting, fake or not.

"Well, pft. You--You like like a hedgehog," Harry said proudly, but then shyly looked down when Louis laughed at his failed insult.

"Thanks, baby," Louis teased, eyeing Harry and bit his lip. "You know, my business is doing quite well. Luke and I have gotten lots of customers. They seem to be multiplying, it's crazy. I never knew it would be this easy."

"Oh, really?" Harry faked interest and damn, he was such a bitch right now. But, he didn't give a fuck. He just huffed and looked at Louis with a frown,"Are you really proud of this? I don't think you understand how much this means to me. My café is my home. Can you please just start somewhere new? I'll help move everything. There are other towns that need cafés."

Louis rolled his eyes as he turned, perching his elbow up and letting his cheek lean against his fist. "Oh, really? Well, I'm not paying for gas and transportation everyday."

"I'll drive you," Harry offered desperately.

He knew it was really dumb to offer to drive Louis to his café, but he wanted this town to be his town. With two new guys moving in and taking over, it was a bit ridiculous. He didn't need Louis ruining everything. It's like he was doing it on purpose, annoying him, and he hated it.

Louis simply said,"No, I have every right to have my café where it is."

Before Harry could argue, he saw Niall walk over and rolled his eyes as the boy wiped his damp hands on his jeans. He grinned as he clapped his hands together,"How was time alone, my bros?"

"Fine."

"Terrible."

Niall glared at Harry, but he just glared right back. The Irish lad scoffed as he apologized for Harry's behavior as if Harry was some dog. Niall seriously treats him like a pet. He just slouched in his seat and contemplated leaving, but Ashton had the car and didn't want to bother him.

So, Harry just stayed quiet and he didn't speak. He listened and maybe Louis was a little funny and charismatic. But, that wasn't changing the fact that he had no respect for Harry. If he was a good person, he would leave his café and start a new one, but he didn't. And he won't.

Because of Louis, Harry might run out of business and he didn't want that. Harry really wanted to continue with how things were before Louis was in the picture. Everything was great, but the jerks had to move next door. The double L's were irritating and had no respect for anyone and Harry had enough.

When he saw the little smirk Louis gave him as they left, he knew right away what he had to do. If Louis isn't going to stop his business, Harry and Ashton will stop it for them. He had the perfect plan in mind and all he had to do was get Ashton on board, which shouldn't be a problem at all.

-

"You wanna what?"

Harry groaned as his brother looked at him in disbelief. Ashton couldn't believe his ears and was literally gaping at Harry. The two were sitting in a car and Ashton was told they were going to Maccas. Which, they were, but apparently that wasn't all and he was in shock at his brother's so-called plan.

It wasn't that it was a terrible idea, he just wasn't expecting it. He knew Harry hated Louis and Luke, but this was out of character. It's usually Ashton being the one to come up with crazy schemes. But, he found himself nearly laughing when Harry was blushing like crazy.

All day, Harry was acting weird and saying he had an idea of something to do. Ashton didn't expecting this. He was hoping Harry was just tired all day and that's why he's been in his room. But, apparently he was coming up with silly and childish pranks to pull on their arch enemies.

Harry sighed as he pulled into the McDonald's parking lot. He grabbed out his toothpicks and was happy to see he had a lot. Ashton raised an eyebrow at him, but just shook his head when seeing Harry smirk. Honestly, he wasn't sure this would work, but he slowly nodded as the idea did seem fun.

"You'll do it?" Harry asked happily, wanting to make sure it would work.

Ashton hesitated as he admitted,"Fine, but you're taking full blame if this one fails."

The deal was set and Harry shook his brother's hand. They both got out to get something to eat since the café was still open and they needed it to be closed, or else it won't work. Harry had to do a lot of planning in the last hour, or they would need to do this tomorrow. It took precise timing.

As Ashton went to go get the food, Harry waited as he sat in the booth. He saw Ashton talking to the lady and Ashton gave Harry a small thumbs up meaning they had his order. Harry got his phone and grinned as he dialed Niall's number. He remembered hearing he was going to hang out with Louis that night.

When Niall answered, Harry asked,"Do you want to be the best friend in the world and do something for me? Please, don't hesitate to say yes."

"I'm scared," Niall admitted with a whine. "Harry, please don't tell me this is going to be one of your silly plans?"

Alright, maybe this isn't the first time Harry asked something like this. When they were younger, he was mad at Ashton and really wanted to prank him. So, he tried doing the silly 'hand in warm water' bit. It didn't quite work out as planned and Niall was punched in the fast.

It honestly wasn't his fault. But, of course, Niall blamed it all on him. Maybe if Niall used warmer water, it wouldn't have ended so terribly. It's all his fault. Harry shook his head in disbelief and saw Ashton returning with food. Harry pressed his finger to his lips and Ashton nodded.

Harry said on the phone,"Niall, I swear, Louis and Luke are bad people. And, I just need you to do me a favor. Just, try sneaking the key from them and leave it by the door of the café, okay? Hide it somewhere. Then, text me a picture of where it is and I'll slide the key back under their door of their apartment so it looks like they just dropped it."

"Wow, um," Niall hesitated. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"It'll be fine, trust me," Harry assured. "If not, then I'll take the blame for everything."

At first, Niall seemed like he wanted to argue. But, he finally gave in and a grin formed on Harry's plump, pink lips. He hung up and smiled over at his brother. Ashton tsked. He wasn't completely aware of everything they were doing, only the prank in general and it didn't seem like the best idea ever.

When Ashton handed over the burger and fries, Harry thanked him. He was getting a little nervous, but this was his idea in the first place. So, he tried not to show his nervousness. If he showed it, then Ashton would notice and freak out. He would panic and that just wasn't going to end well at all.

Ashton always looked up to Harry and sort of copied him still. He would always follow him as well, so it wasn't the best idea ever to show his fear of the plan failing. If he did, Ashton would deny everything and say they need to stop. Harry wanted to complete this prank and he couldn't let it fail.

It was hard to explain why. He just really need to shut down Louis and Luke's café before it took over. One little mistake and everything might fail, though. He hesitated as he saw Ashton texting, probably his girlfriend. He nervously fiddled with his fingers until the boy was done eating.

When Ashton finished up, they threw away their trash and headed it. The café was closed by now and Harry grinned when he saw Niall text him the picture of the key. He showed Ashton and they smirked as they got their bandannas. Harry and Ashton both tied theirs on and Ashton then nodded for Harry to begin driver.

They're so bad ass.

It was funny how they took this so seriously when the prank was sort of childish. Harry always wanted to do something naughty, but perhaps he should have made the prank worse if he wanted it to be so bad boy. He had a hard time doing that when he owns bunny slippers.

By the time they arrived to the café, they looked around and saw it was eleven. Harry took a breath before turning off the car and he turned back, grabbing the toothpicks. Ashton made sure his phone was on silent and they both got out, walking to find the key after locking the car.

"Wait!"

Ashton tensed at his brother's shout. "What? What's wrong? Is someone watching?!"

"No, your bandanna is loose," Harry whined.

Ashton groaned in annoyance, but allowed Harry to fix his bandanna. Once he was done, Harry put on a serious expression as his furrowed his eyebrows and cracked his knuckles. He said in a deeper (yes, it's possible) voice,"Alright, let's do this, bitches."

"You're so weird," Ashton whispered when Harry unlocked the door.

When they went inside, Harry used his phone as a flashlight and tried finding the actual lights. He only flicked one on so it wasn't too bright. The two went over to the backroom and Ashton was looking around nervously, afraid they might get caught despite no one being able to know if they own the place or not.

He heard Harry gasp and quickly rushed after him. His brother found the stack of cups that were placed in the back area. He was confused, but then saw Harry grabbed the whole stack and bringing it out. Ashton then watched as Harry grabbed a toothpick and poke a hole in the lower left part.

Ashton snorted,"Oh, wow. That's dumb."

"Faulty cups," Harry winked and handed Ashton some toothpicks. "We'll leave the top few alone so it's not too noticeable right away. Once these babies start leaking, no one will wanna waste money on something they can't drink. Or wait around for a refill."

The younger both laughed as he shook his head. "This is literally the dumbest prank ever. Poking holes in a cup? Harold, I thought you were better than this."

In all honestly, he really wasn't and Ashton knew that. Harry had the lamest pranks ever and never really knew how to be original. He's done the spoon with a hole in the middle, the fake cockroach one, the baby powder in underwear drawer -- he's just a lame person.

However, Ashton just went along with it. It'll at least annoy customers and they will end up coming to their café. Ashton wasn't in a good mood, because of Luke anyways. The dumb blonde boy was blasting his music so loud that Ashton nearly had earwax coming out of his ears.

So, this prank is just the thing he needed to see Luke also be annoyed. It's not fair that they're always the ones getting teased and taunted. Luke and Louis deserved a few jokes of their owns. It's only fair, right? Luke and Louis annoy them, so they annoy them back.

After they were done, the brothers put the cups back where they went. They mixed them up so it wasn't too obvious and then made sure everything was back in place. Ashton quickly left, not wanting to risk staying around anymore and Harry trailed behind with a huff of annoyance as he struggled to lock the door.

When they got to the car, Ashton asked as they pulled out of the parking lot,"Why were you so insistent that we did a prank on them? I mean, I'm not against it. They're so annoying and I hate them." Harry nodded, but Ashton continued,"But, what led it to tonight?"

At first, Harry didn't want to tell him. He knew it might make Ashton mad that he didn't say it earlier. But, they have a no lying rule and he wasn't going to break it. Not over some sassy little jerk who smirks too much for his own good. Louis wasn't worth the misery.

"Niall had me and Louis eat ice cream with him and chill," Harry admitted, stopping at a red light and saw his brother frowning at him. "I know, I know. Sorry for not saying anything. But, he was such a bitch. Like, trust me, it wasn't fun or anything. If anything, I wanted to leave."

Ashton chuckled and he smiled timidly,"Oh, well. I guess that makes sense."

"I actually tried to ask him to move his café, but nope. That didn't go so well. It actually made things worse, I feel like he really hates us now, but the feelings are mutual," Harry confirmed, turning the corner when the light turned green and was down the street from their apartment building.

When they arrived, the two boys parked in the parking lot and Harry sighed deeply. He glanced at Ashton and asked with a frown,"You alright there, buddy?"

"Yeah, frogman," Ashton joked lightly and Harry saw right through the lie. Ashton huffed as he fiddled with his fingers. "Well, I mean. I love you, Harry. You're the best brother in the world and all. But, maybe we overreacted a little. Why are we running them out of business? Isn't it a bit hypocritical?"

"Hypocritical? Hypocritical? No! Nothing about this is hypocritical. They deserve to be shut down, Ashton. We were here first, our café was here first. It--It isn't just a silly little café and you know that," Harry exclaimed with tears brimming his eyes. Ashton widened his own in surprise at the outburst and Harry gripped on the steering wheel tightly. "You know what, nevermind. L-Let's just go inside."

Before Ashton could retort, Harry already got out and turned off the car. He looked at his brother sympathetically and Harry just went inside. It was so much more to Harry than people assume and that's why Ashton hates when Harry bottles things up. Because, outbursts like those happen.

When they got inside, the lift ride up was a little awkward and full of tension with small sniffles from Harry. He's been crying more than usual lately. Ashton hoped it would pass soon. He hated seeing his brother so upset. It's not a pretty sight.

The lift dinged and Ashton unlocked their apartment door while Harry crouched down and made sure the lights were off at Luke and Louis'. Ashton watched as he slid the key under and then grinned when Harry sat up. He went to high-five him, but Harry just walked inside and went to his room.

A silence filled the place when Harry's door shut. Ashton went to his own room with a pout and he changed into some pajama bottoms and a My Little Pony shirt. He sat there on his bed, wondering how tomorrow might turn around. But, most of all, how Harry will feel when he wakes up after a sad sleep.

Ashton hesitated and he got up, sneaking into his brother's room. Harry was sleeping and he saw tear-stains on his brother's cheek glistening in the moonlight shining through the curtains. Ashton crawled into bed and frowned as Harry turned a little, snuggling into his teddy bear. Yes, a twenty-one year old with a teddy bear. He sleeps with it when he's sad.

That meant, Harry is sad. Ashton sighed as he brushed through Harry's wavy locks and hummed quiet to soothe the boy. They're close and to some it may seem weird, but this is just how they are. And, perhaps Ashton fell asleep in his brother's bed, but he wanted to make sure he was okay and he will always make sure Harry is okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes Ashton has nightmares and sometimes those nightmares scare him more than they should. However, it wasn't the typical 'Michael from Halloween stabbing him' or 'getting attacked' type of nightmares. It always legitimately scary things that just freak him out personally.

You see, Ashton has this silly fear and he's scared of clowns and it's so stupid. He knew this. But, there's something about clowns that honestly scare him to no end. The thing is, Harry use to think it was a joke and constantly made fun of him for it, being his dumbass older brother and thinking it was just a joke.

But, it wasn't.

Because, when Ashton was eleven, Harry was thirteen, he decided to play a little joke. Gemma was having a party for Halloween and she had some friends over. Harry paid this guy ten dollar to wear a clown costume and let's just say, it didn't end very well for Ashton or Harry, honestly.

Ashton literally cried and bawled and let out a blood curdling scream. It was then that Harry was crying because he didn't think Ashton was that afraid of them. He thought it was just a 'ugh, so creepy' fear, not deathly afraid of them. Ashton literally had a panic attack and since then, Harry wouldn't let clowns go anywhere near him or even show on the telly.

That's why, Ashton had woken up that morning with a scream as he cried his eyes out and felt like such a fool when Harry fell out of bed in surprise. He hasn't had night terrors recently. And, the difference is a night terror brings you into the real world and nightmares just shake you awake in a way.

Harry must be very confused considering Ashton hadn't fallen asleep with him last night. But, that didn't matter. He just frowned and saw Ashton shaking and he felt so bad for his brother. It's so dumb and his fear is such a kiddish thing to have. But, he just was so scared of clowns and was crying and he rubbed his eyes with a frown as Harry crawled into bed, opening his arms for his little brother to cuddle into.

An embarrassed blush formed on Ashton's face, rolling his eyes, but reluctantly scooting into them with a deep sigh. He leaned his head on Harry's shoulder and sniffled as he took a deep breath. He did this to calm himself. Because, when he's working himself up, he knows to just breath and lower the stress level.

Harry, thankfully, knew how to do this and he slowly began singing 'Strangers Like Me'. It's from Tarzan, Ashton's childhood movie. Everyone has that one movie as a child that they would watch fifty times, that just touches them. That catches their attention. Usually, the movie really shows who they are as people and develop to be.

Ashton's was Tarzan.

There was something about the movie that made him smile as a kid. It really made him happy, seeing someone not judge a person for who they are. That just because they're different, doesn't mean they don't deserve love. It also made him happy seeing a family accept someone as 'different' to their group.

While, Harry always had a fond eye for 101 Dalmatians. He never really explained why, but Ashton figured it was because of the boys love for animals. He liked a few other movies as well, but their mum said he always wanted to replay it as a kid and so, that must of been his favorite movie.

Harry hummed softly as he hugged his brother,"I wanna know, can you show me...I wanna know about these strangers like me. Tell me more, please show me. Something's familiar about these strangers like me."

"Come with me now to see my world. Where there's beauty beyond your dreams," Ashton giggled, sitting up a bit and wiped his eyes sheepishly. "Sorry, just love that song a lot."

A smile formed on Harry's lips,"S'okay. Now, what dream was it this time?"

The thing is, Ashton's dreams are repeated. He has about three that he gets over and over again and it's always freaky to him. Having to know it might happen again, yet not being aware in his dreams. He hated it. The memories give him chills and he gulped nervously, looking at Harry.

"The haunted house one," Ashton muttered, looking down in shame. He would be in a haunted house and have clowns chasing him until he's in this room with balloons. Then, suddenly clowns emerge from the walls and they corner him and he's always screaming to stop, but they always find new ways to torture him.

Harry sighed softly, rubbing Ashton's back,"It's okay, it's just a dream. Clowns barely ever come around anymore, just remember that. Unless you go to a circus, I doubt you'll ever see one again."

It sounds so fucking stupid and Ashton was laughing at his own embarrassment. That's how bad it was. Thankfully, Harry had understood the subjected needed to pass, so the two got up and he didn't even question why Ashton was in his bed. Figuring he was just being a good brother and looking out for him.

While Harry took a quick shower, Ashton went to the kitchen and made some toast. He saw Niall texted and furrowed his eyebrows, reading a text that said 'they're opening soon' and was confused. But, then he remembered the pranks last night and face-palmed, realizing they needed to make sure it went well.

He wondered how they could do that, then saw his girlfriend also texted. She wanted to hang out and he grinned, realizing he can put the two together. Maybe bring Biannca to the café and watch the prank go into place. He saw it was almost ten am and figured they would be closing at ten thirty.

Ashton quickly ran to his room, digging through his drawers. He rummaged a bit, then tugged on a Ramones t-shirt and snatched some skinny jeans off the ground. He ran in the bathroom despite Harry still showering and brushed his teeth quickly, then rushed out before Harry could ask where he was going.

After Ashton made sure he was ready, he left and grabbed the keys to the car. It may be weird to actually go to the competition's café, but he hoped it didn't draw much attention. Then again, Biannca was always a loud person and it might effect how the scene will go for them.

On his way to her place, he kept checking his phone every now and then for Niall's text. He had asked if the boys were at the café and groaned when he said it was open. He tsked and parked in front of Biannca's house. She had a nice place, being decently rich and always willing to help Ashton with any financial issue. Harry joked he had a sugar mama.

Suddenly, he saw Biannca walking out of her house with a grin and she had her blonde hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. She wore a black long sleeve crop top and high waist jeans. Biannca got in the passenger seat and leaned over, giving him a quick kiss as a greet to which he blushed.

"Morning, baby," He greeted, patting her thigh. "Wanna get a coffee?"

She hummed,"Sure, we going to your café?"

"No, we're checking out this new one," He retorted with a grin, trying to make it casual. He would rather not get snapped at his girlfriend for pulling a prank.

She simply nodded and got out her phone, taking a quick selfie and he chuckled. There's a bond they share, they both love taking pictures for instagram. It's kind of silly how many they take, but he just really liked to take selfies as well. He loved being goofy and just capturing memories, even with himself.

When they got to the café, Ashton was relieved that they just recently opened. He got out of the car and wrapped an arm around Biannca's waist, the two entering the shop and she was telling him about how she recently was going to get a puppy. He thinks puppies are cute and she was wondering what breed would be best.

As they went inside, he just nodded as she kept speaking and he led her over to a table in the corner of the shop. Ashton grinned as she kissed him again and she giggled a bit. He always thought she was simply adorable. He went to get their orders and she waited patiently, smiling at him.

He saw Luke was working the cash register and the blonde smirked as he saw Ashton walk over. Only a few people were around and Ashton rolled his eyes as Luke teased,"Ooh, what a surprise. Ashton Irwin coming to the mugshot? I didn't expect this, guess you realized we're more amazing than you."

"Oh, definitely. I mean, those cookies are fucking sexy," Ashton snorted, motioning to the cookies on the ground and smugly grinned when Luke blushed. "You totally know how to do business."

Luke huffed,"What are you doing here?"

"My girlfriend wanted to come here for some coffee, figured I should be a good boyfriend despite having my own café," Ashton shrugged, tapping his fingers impatiently. "Now, I need a medium-dark coffee. Thanks."

A look of disbelief crossed Luke's face, but he rolled his eyes and grabbed two cups. Ashton smirked as he watched Luke grab a cup from the stack he and Harry poked last night. The first was fine and Ashton took it gratefully. But, then Luke filled up the next one and he definitely didn't see this coming.

Luke gasped as the cup started leaking and frantically rushed the cup to the sink where Louis was placing a plate. Louis shrieked as he was shoved aside and Luke winced at the hot coffee on his hand. He sighed and Ashton frowned, acting confused with what was happening and Luke went to make another.

But, then he gaped when it leaked again and tossed it in the sink. It was hard for Ashton to hide his amusement. He saw Luke look at him suspiciously and then grabbed the cups, seeing that most had hopes in them. Ashton bursted out laughing and saw the glare on Luke's face as the blonde realized what was happening.

A scowl formed,"You did this?!"

"Hmm, can't prove anything," Ashton giggled innocently and gave the blonde a cute smile.

Luke stomped over the counter and roughly grabbed Ashton by the shirt. "You think this is funny?! Those cups cost about a dollar each, they're expensive!"

"Not my fault, you need to buy cheaper cups," Ashton retorted cheekily, then shrieked when Luke pulled him closer so their faces were a mere inch apart. He held his breath, then whispered as people stared at them,"You know, you're very strong for a scrawny boy. You could probably choke me with those biceps."

"Get out of here and you better watch your back," Luke said with a narrowed-eyed expression, licking his lips. "And, next time, think twice before messing with us."

At first, he was confused with the us part. But, then Ashton let out a pained sound as he felt something hot hit his back. He squirmed from Luke and saw Louis holding a (now empty) cup and winced as the hot liquid burned his back. He looked at him in disbelief, the scalping hotness hurting him like no tomorrow.

Ashton gaped,"What the fuck?! T-That hurts!"

"It wasn't too hot, get over it." Louis snatched him by the arm, then turned to Biannca who looked extremely confused. "Oi, blondie! Get your boyfriend out of here before we beat his arse up!"

"Hey, leave her alone," Ashton sneered, roughly snatching his arm from Louis' grip. "You know, Harry doesn't appreciate rude ass bitches, so you better watch yourself."

A blush coated Louis' cheeks as he scoffed,"I don't give a shit what he thinks, out!"

Ashton snorted, knowing he was lying and just took Biannca's hand before tugging her out of the café. He sighed and tugged off his shirt, much to her confusion. But, he went to the car side mirror and was happy to see the coffee wasn't hot enough to where he was losing skin, it was just a little red.

The boy got in the car after putting his shirt back on and he saw Biannca standing outside still. She kept glancing inside the café and Ashton looked at her in confusion. He really didn't have time for any nonsense and had a lot to do, so this lingering around was really pissing him off a bit.

"Hey, get in! I have to study later," He pleaded, but saw her glaring.

Biannca asked,"You did that? Ruined their cups and business?"

He groaned,"Babe, stop it. It was just a harmless prank and it was Harry's idea. They're stealing our business, yeah? So, we needed something t lower their chances of running us out."

"You know, that's really childish. I thought you were better than this," She scoffed, ignoring him as he went to kiss her cheek. "No, I'm walking to Starbucks. I'll call you tomorrow, if I'm not still mad."

He nearly rolled his eyes when seeing her walk off and slouched in his seat. Seriously? She was literally angry at him? He didn't see why. Their prank didn't hurt anyone, unlike when Louis literally threw hot coffee on his back. She should be concerned for his burns that are probably going to appear.

Ashton turned back and saw her walking off with her phone pressed to her ear. He shook his head in disbelief, then looked back inside the café. He noticed Luke and Louis chattering up and grumbled under his breath. He was so angry. He just turned the car on and decided to head home, hoping Harry can AID him.

Honestly, he was more angry at Luke despite Louis being the one to do this. Because, he thought Luke was a little nicer and would have stopped his friend. But, he didn't. He even chuckled a little and he didn't seem to care that Ashton was in pain because of this. He may be overreacting, but it did hurt.

Instead of complaining more about it on his own, he was happy he had Harry to rant to. They both obviously hate the double L's and it was quite obvious. Perhaps Harry will plant more revenge. Because, Ashton wasn't pleased with how he was hurt over something as silly as poking holes in a cup. At leas no one was injured, unlike him.

-

It was the next day and honestly, Ashton was getting worked up. He told Harry about what happened and Harry wasn't pleased. He was always protective of Ashton in general, but because of Ashton getting physically hurt, he wanted to walk over and punch Louis right in his smug face.

Of course, Ashton showed him his back and assured he isn't fully injured. Just minor red marks from where the hot liquid burned him and that didn't help much. Harry was even more pissed off now that he saw the marks and Ashton had to pull him away from going over and stabbing Louis or something.

Harry really isn't much of a threat, but he's not weak either. He may not like or endure in violence, but when it comes to family, he won't stop from hurting anyone. That's the honest and bittersweet truth of it all. Which is why Ashton tries not to say much, but he knew if he didn't, Harry would find out one way or another.

Luckily, the two brothers just calmed down and they went to work. Ashton had a test soon and he wanted to do better this time, or else he'll end up freaking out and get overwhelmed with everything. Ashton is a perfectionist and if he doesn't do as good as he expects, he'll end up getting anxiety over things and that's not good for him.

So, Ashton just tries studying at the café since he gets too distracted at home. Despite what some people may assume, the café is actually rather quiet and peaceful. Mainly since a lot of customers weren't there, so in the end, it probably wasn't a good thing. However, he tries not to complain unlike Harry.

The curly haired brother wasn't pleased as he paced back and forth, seeing Zayn doing a cartwheel. He's probably trying too hard, but they needed to get this done. Harry didn't want them failing. He needed to get this café up and running. So far, not much was working and he frowned.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, biting his bottom lip as he saw someone walk in. Much to his dismay, it was Louis fucking Tomlinson and his sidekick, Luke. Harry shook his head in disbelief and he crossed his arms as the two walked in with smug looks on their faces as they looked around the café.

It was better than their by looks and cleanliness, but sadly that's not enough for someone to get customers. Customers care more for food than the location of something. At least, most do and Harry sadly wasn't good at giving people what they want. He gives them what he believed they need; health.

Louis winked as he walked over,"Hey, curly. Nice apron."

At first,Harry was confused. But, he looked down and glared when seeing it was a 'kiss the cook' one. He rolled his eyes and awkwardly tried hiding it. "It's from my mum, okay? She thought it was cute."

"It very much is," Louis complimented while eyeing him.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, not bothering to blush over such a dumb thing.

But, Luke stepped up before Louis could reply. He said with a glare,"It's know what are we doing here, but why are we here. We're here because your dumbass prank costed us quite a bit of money. And, we want our money back. What you did was so fucking stupid and now people are pissed cause they spent so long waiting for a drink."

Harry shrugged and wiped the counter. "I'm not paying for it. It's a harmless little prank."

"One that cost us seventy three dollars!" Louis exclaimed, crossing his arms. He leaned over the counter and said,"Hey, are you even listening? You wasted our money!"

"You stole my customers!"

A look of disbelief showed on Louis' face. He shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "Hey, look at me." Harry didn't and Louis suddenly tilted his chin up, causing Harry's eyes to widen. Louis whispered with a glare as he leaned close,"You are so much better than this, I can see that. Why the hell are you taking this so seriously? We're allowed to work. You're allowed to work. Stop being a bitch, yeah?"

"I'm not being a bitch, I'm doing business. Now, shut up and leave," Harry argued, moving Louis' hand from his face with a huff. "I cannot believe you're even here, you obviously want confrontation."

"Confro-what?" Luke frowned, then blushed at Harry's snort. "Nevermind."

Louis scowled at Harry,"Hey, don't do that! He's a very smart boy, not everyone knows what it means." He placed a hand on the small of Luke's back and told him softly,"Confrontation means like arguing and fighting, causing problems. He's saying we're trying to start a fight, which we're not."

"Funny, considering you both kicked me and Ashton out of your party since day one," Harry laughed in disbelief and smiled. "Alright, listen, if you wanna eat here, order something. If not, get the hell out because you're causing drama. I have too much going on to deal with this."

The café was silent when Harry's voice was raised. He knew he was being rude, but he's dealing with a lot right now and doesn't feel like doing this. Louis did start it all. He was rude to the boys since they moved in across the apartment and now, they decided to randomly put their café right down the road from another.

Louis grumbled, but he reluctantly ordered a drink and Luke rolled his eyes. But, he did the same. So, the two went to a table in the corner of the café. Harry was rather surprised, but didn't complain. Money is money, even if it's from the enemy and he just smiled as he smugly watched their eyes widened in awe at how good it tasted.

The oldest boy turned to Harry, shrugging nonchalantly but Harry saw him basically chug it down. He laughed and Ashton walked over to get a cookie. He looked at the table as well and sighed, sitting on the counter. He took a bite of his cookie and grinned, loving the new taste Harry tried.

Harry asked him,"You sleep okay last night?"

"Yeah, no nightmares," Ashton grinned proudly. He really did feel happy that his nightmares didn't occur. Considering they are every so often, sometimes it gets to be too much.

Harry shrugged and handed his brother a cupcake. He said,"I hope it goes away soon, I hated seeing you like that. I'm your big brother and it's really hard to you freaking out and not be able to stop it. If I could shove clowns away from the world, I honestly would."

Before Ashton could reply, he tensed as he saw Luke standing behind him and gulped nervously. Luke looked really amused as he grabbed a packet of sugar and glanced between Ashton and Harry. He really hated when people overheard his fear. Only Zayn, Niall, Harry and their family know about it.

"Awww, you're afraid of clowns? Cute," Luke snickered, shaking his head in disbelief. "I thought that fear goes away after the age of ten. Are you scared of the dark as well?"

"Hey, shut up," Harry snapped. "Everyone is afraid of something."

The blonde grinned,"Not me!"

Ashton looked down in shame, shifting awkwardly in his seat. He hates when this happens. It's a fear only people who have it understand. Others think clowns are creepy or fun, but only people who are really afraid of them get why. It's not something you explain, it's something you truly feel.

"Hey, just go back and study," Harry told Ashton quietly and nodded to where he was working. "Don't worry, he's just dumb and doesn't get it."

A small smile tugged at Ashton's lips and he nodded, getting up. He saw Luke staring at him, but just sat down and began to work again. He had his books sprawled out and papers scattered. It gets crowded, but he doesn't mind. The more stuff he has out, the more he feels like he's making progress.

It's silly, but he needs everything out or he's not productive. Ashton tried to keep studying, but he tensed whenever Luke was looking at him. The blonde was at the counter and biting into a cupcake. He had frosting on his lip and Ashton snorted, looking down at his work with a timid expression.

Much to Ashton's dismay, his study was interrupted. Because, Luke was walking over and he rolled his eyes when the boy made it next to him. Luke sat down, eyeing Ashton's papers and he even grabbed one. Ashton looked at him blankly as Luke looked at the paper in confusion.

"I don't get it," He said,looking at the foreign words.

"It's upside down."

"Oh."

Surprisingly, a blush coated Luke's cheeks. He chuckled awkwardly and Ashton found himself smiling despite not wanting to. It was just kind of cute how he was embarrassed. Ashton then shook his head, going through his papers and trying to write down things he felt were important.

"You really seem to know what you're doing. Why are you even in school? You're like, nineteen," Luke said with a raised eyebrow. 

"Cause, I want to be smart," Ashton said blankly.

"You don't seem to like me."

"Wow, you finally understand something."

"Why don't you like me?"

Ashton lowered his paper with furrowed eyebrows. He exclaimed,"Because, you made me fail a test since I couldn't sleep or focus, you are making me and my brother lose business therefor have money trouble and your friend threw hot coffee on my back!"

"Right," Luke chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry."

Ashton just rolled his eyes again and tried to read. But, like always, Luke was messing with his shit. The blonde is like a dog and can't seem to stay still, always wanting to rummage through things that aren't his. It was amusing, yet annoying.

When Ashton glanced up, he saw Harry and Louis having a stare down. Louis kept sticking his tongue out and Harry just glared. It was like a kitten glare and really just funny to watch. Ashton smiled a bit and now, he was having trouble focusing himself.

Not long after a few minutes of silence, Luke spoke up again,"I don't see why you want to be in school more than you have to."

"Because, I want a good career," Ashton retorted slowly, as if Luke was dumb.

He seemed like an idiot, considering he acts like one. Ashton doesn't like stupid people, because no one is stupid if they try and Luke never tries. So, why should Ashton? He's very short-tempered and wanted Luke to leave him alone. However, Luke grinned and put the papers down.

Luke pointed out,"Uni doesn't guarantee a good career."

"I'm guessing you never went," Ashton said. "You know, I respect your decision so try respecting mine. Now, can you leave me alone or something? I need to read my essay and would appreciate doing that in private."

Ashton grabbed his glasses and he put them on with a pleased face. Ashton went through his papers and he found his essay. For a moment, it seemed like Luke wasn't going to leave. He was about to have Harry beat him up or something, but much to his surprise, Luke leaned over and tilted the glasses more straightly.

He said with a flirty tone,"You look sexy in glasses."

"I have a girlfriend."

"Never said you didn't.'

With that spoken, Luke got up with a sexy lip bite and tightened his jacket around him as he went to where Louis stood by the door. Ashton felt his face get all hot and bothered. He shifted in his seat, not sure how to take that and took a deep breath. He's barely complimented, so that was weird.

Despite all this, he found it cute how Louis definitely is in love with Harry or something. Louis was staring at Harry and giving him this fond look whenever Harry did something dumb, like nearly spill coffee or try to make a kid laugh. Sometimes it failed and the kid just stared at him. It was cute and Louis obviously agreed.

However, he saw Luke turn to give him one last grin. He just glared. Luke winked. Ashton flicked him off. The two boys finally went out and Ashton turned forward with a grumble. He didn't even understand why they were here, let alone flirting with him and his brother like horny Uni boys.

Sometimes he feels like they'e messing with them and he doesn't seem why they would. Maybe to distract them and ruin their day, but it seemed like they were flirting. They don't need to flirt to distract someone. And, Harry obviously hates Louis and Ashton is straight, so what's up with them?

Whatever it is, Ashton really hoped Luke will stop. Because, he could feel his heart get all tight and pounding in his chest. He was so uncomfortable with everything and yet, he felt himself blushing when remembering Luke leaning so close to his face and that wasn't good. He tried his best to forget it all, but he's not sure he can.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashton was surprisingly a very submissive person. He wouldn't admit it to just anyone, but the fact of the matter is that he's a people pleaser. He liked to make people happy and proud, but sadly it's hard to do so and that's what sucks about life. He can't please everyone.

Maybe he's not completely submissive in bed. You can ask Biannca. But, he was in real life. In the outside world and he won't lie about it, but he won't flaunt it either. Ashton really liked to be praised and make people proud and just be an all-around pleaser. If he's not, then he feels like he did something wrong.

Sometimes Ashton regrets being like that, simply because like stated before, you can't please everyone. If he does something wrong, he feels like he ruined everything and then has to sit and contemplate what he did wrong so that he can do better the next time.

This isn't just with relationships. Ashton needs to do this with everything. Whether it be school work, regular work, money -- etc. He wants to always be right and do something good. To be at the top of the game and be the best person ever. He doesn't like making any sort of mistakes.

That's probably what he got from his dad, despite his and Harry's dad leaving them. Anne always said Ashton was an exact copy of their father and he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing considering he left his family. Sometimes Ashton wonders if Anne favors Harry and that's why.

Did he always act like his father? He wished he didn't, because he felt like his dad was a terrible person. Either way, he got his submissive side from him for a reason and now it was ruining his life. Because, he literally made his girlfriend angry and he wasn't sure what he did that was so wrong.

Biannca was upset because he pulled a prank. This was obviously immature in her mind and sometimes Ashton wonders if he really thought opposites attract, because he's immature and she's mature. So, the two didn't collide well. However, everyone says opposites attract and he thought it was a cute thing.

Much to his dismay, she didn't find his immature prank cute and it was ruining everything. Ashton relied on their relationship and he knew he shouldn't. That's what his mum did and that obviously didn't turn out well. But, Ashton really needed this to work.

He wanted to propose.

Some people find two years being too quick to propose, but he liked it. It was long enough to where he was sure he wanted to marry her and be with her forever. Biannca and him have some differences, but it was cute and he really liked to joke around with her or to just sit and watch movies with her or help her study.

He didn't pick a ring yet and he probably won't for a while considering they're fighting right now. That's why he wanted to find a way to apologize and yeah, maybe he was on his laptop and asking Google. But, google helped and yahoo answers was much better than asking Harry, who would just say to get her flowers and chocolates.

Brotherly advice doesn't work out well when your brother is a 90's classic cliché and hopeless romantic. Biannca didn't like that gushy stuff, however that's all he could find anyways. Maybe Harry was right this time, cause he couldn't find any other options other than sex and that was dumb.

As he realized he needed to get flowers, Ashton got up and he closed his laptop and placed it to the side. He headed out to go and get some flowers, but then halted and grimaced when hearing a moan. He slowly stepped back, knowing it was from the kitchen and hoping Harry didn't have a guy over.

It's been months since Harry was last associating with a person romantically, so it wouldn't be a complete surprise. However, they have this deal that if the other person is home, you don't bring someone over for sexual encounters without making sure they won't be out for a while.

Ashton slowly headed to the kitchen and he prepared himself for the worst, seeing as no one wants to watch a family member be sexual with someone. No matter how attractive that family member is, you don't want to see it. Harry is his brother, it would be complete gross in his mind.

But, then Ashton mentally face-palmed when he walked into the kitchen. Harry was making a cake and licking the batter from the bowl while moaning at the taste. Ashton grumbled with a groan,"Are you freaking kidding me? Wow, I am a complete idiot."

"I know you are, but what am I?" Harry joked childishly while handing over the batter. "Here, have a lick."

"That sounds so sexual," Ashton snorted, but wiped his finger across the bowl and sucked the chocolate off. "Mmm, it tastes so good."

"That's what he said," Harry giggled.

Ashton rolled his eyes, wondering how his younger brother happens to me the most childish person on the planet. Sometimes he feels like the older one since he's taller and more mature. Which is sad, considering he's the most immature person ever.

But, then he just went over and grabbed one of the whisks that Harry used to beat the batter. He licked off the batter and grinned, loving the taste more than the actual food. Most people say that you can get sick from it, however he's done it for years and nothing's happened so far. So, he feels fine with doing it.

Harry saw his brother licking the whisks, but just scoffed and went to put the cake in the oven and set the timer. Sometimes Harry just randomly cooks. The cake isn't for an event, he was probably just bored and that really works well. Because, Ashton gets free cake out of it.

While Harry cleaned up a little, Ashton halted as he heard a familiar song play on the radio that Harry was listening to as he baked. It was a throwback and he grinned when Harry turned to him with a gaping expression. It was that song they always sang in the car when they were little and the two loved it so much, cause it brought back nostalgia.

"Am I throwing you off?" Harry asked in a girly tone.

"Nope."

"Didn't think so," Harry flipped his hair dramatically.

The younger boy laughed and he sang in a dramatically deep tone,"How you doin' young lady? That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy," Ashton began trying to moonwalk in his socks across the tile as he continued, "You don't have a play about the joke, I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke!"

Harry scoffed and he sang with an feminine voice,"You're looking for a girl that'll treat you right," He shook his hips and giggled as Ashton bursted out laughing,"You lookin' for her in the day time with a light!"

As they continued the song, it made them feel so happy to sing along to a 2006 car radio song. Those ones that you would jam to when hanging out with friends or driving with your family. It was the best way to drive and honestly, they always wanted to be in a car just to sing along.

The Styles family had so much fighting, but when they were in the car, it would stop. Gemma, Harry and Ashton only got along in the car and this is why. This was one of the songs that just made them get along and the memory made Harry grin as he continued with Ashton, the two goofing off.

However, their moment was ruined and Harry grumbled as he heard a knock at the door. He walked over and saw Ashton still singing and knowing all the words. Much to Harry's embarrassment, he forgot he had only boxers and a raggedy sweater on and blushed when Luke snored in amusement.

The blonde asked teasingly,"Do you guys always wear boxers?"

"Well, we don't wear thongs," Harry shrugged.

But, Luke furrowed his eyebrows,"Then what do you wear to the beach?"

"...swimming trunks."

The boy was still confused and so was Harry, to be honest. However, there was a loud laugh and suddenly Ashton was stumbling over with a giggle as he looked between the two boys. He seemed far too amused and it was kind of annoying, in Harry's opinion since he didn't understand what was going on.

Ashton said in between chuckles,"Thongs are both sexy underwear and flip-flops, guys. Thongs in Aussie terms in flip-flops and thongs in like, everywhere else are underwear."

They were still confused at first, then they both bursted out laughing and that was the first time they laughed together. Ashton rolled his eyes and shook his hips to the beat of Temperature by Sean Paul and Luke turned to him, eyes glancing to his hips as Ashton danced along to the upbeat song.

"Nice hips," Luke smirked, biting his bottom lip.

Ashton blushed a little, but then smirked as he moved over to Luke and jokingly nudged him,"My hips don't lie."

"Definitely not," Luke laughed, going to grip Ashton's hips, but the boy moved out of reach and a pout formed on Luke's lips. "What a tease."

"Hey," Harry interrupted, snapping his finger as he suspiciously looked at Ashton for a moment before turning to Luke. "What are you even doing here? I assume you have a reason."

Despite being talked to, Luke was staring at Ashton and watching him dance to It's Getting Hot in Here while putting stuff away in the kitchen. Harry raised an eyebrow when seeing Luke staring and he shook his head in amusement. The guy definitely has a crush.

He nudged him and Luke quickly cleared his throat. "Right, um, fuck...why am I here?" He mumbled to himself and then snapped his finger,"Oh, I -- I was told by Louis to come over and get the money. We need seventy five dollars for cups and you ruined them, so we need you to pay."

"Excuse me?" Harry slowly shook his head. "No, I'm not paying for your stupid cups."

Luke glared,"You ruined them! It's your responsibility to pay for them. I can sue you for breaking and entering, you know."

Before Harry could reply, Ashton was suddenly walking over with crossed arms and Luke tensed. He saw Ashton's biceps and looked entranced, but the boy spoke,"It's not breaking and entering. We had a key. And, well, you have no evidence. Now, just chill and laugh -- it was a prank. It was meant to be funny."

Luke looked like he wanted to argue, but he eyed Ashton and just huffed. "Whatever, your prank was hilarious! I had a great laugh closing up early since all our cups were broken. But, you know what? You're right. It was a joke, yeah?" A small smirk tugged on his lips,"I'll see you guys later."

"No, you won't!" Ashton called back, seeing Luke head to the door.

Luke rolled his eyes and gave a cute wave,"Byeee, Ashton."

As he left, Ashton clenched his jaw and saw the boy closing the door. Luke really is annoying. He's childish and always jokes around. Ashton does too, but at least he's a little more mature than him. Not much, sadly. He shook his head in disbelief and just turned, seeing Harry pouting and leaning against the wall.

"What's wrong?" Ashton asked in concern, seeing Harry all upset.

Harry looked up with sad eyes,"He didn't say bye to me."

"Are you freaki-- ugh, I hate you so much. You're such a childish and annoying piece of shit," Ashton grunted as he stomped off and waved a hand at his brother.

His words just made Harry giggle and run over, tackling his brother in a hug and snuggling the taller boy. Ashton grimaced, whining,"Noooo, I don't like cuddles!"

"So snuggly!"

"No!"

"Be my big spoon!"

"I'm little spoon, bitch!"

"Same, bro!"

"Don't call me bro, bro!"

Harry laughed and then frowned when Ashton freed himself from the grip. He tried chasing after him, but Ashton was faster and Harry pouted. He managed to wait a minute and then Ashton returned from the hallway slowly. Only for Harry to tackle him on the couch and koala hug him.

Their relationship really is the best and Harry loved Ashton too much to ever let him go while Ashton wanted to murder, yet cuddle his older brother. It's funny, considering Ashton was clingy to Harry. But, not cuddling wise. He didn't mind it, if he's being honest.

In fact, he really loved to cuddle Harry as well. Or just anyone in general. However, he doesn't want to show his soft side and tries to just act like he hates everyone and everything. It was his way of hiding his sweet side, because he didn't want people knowing his weaknesses.

Harry knew this, though. That's why he doesn't leave him alone. He just laughs and they have fun, cuddling and wrestling and throwing shit at each other then apologizing if someone got hurt. Being brothers is amazing and they wouldn't trade each other for anything in the world.

-

"He's fucking hot."

"He's our enemy, Luke."

"But, he's really hot. Like damn."

"Luke--"

"Ugghhh, his hips and his ass and his--"

"Stop."

A pout formed on Luke's face and he turned, seeing Louis shaking his head in disbelief. It was times like these that make Louis question why he even bothers with Luke. But, he couldn't deny Ashton is a very sexy person and he can see the interest his friend has in him. But,it can't happen.

The two boys were in the car and waiting outside of Michael's house. Their friend was going to be helping them out with a little thing called sweet revenge. It was probably childish to go back against something like this, but they were mad and hey, Ashton said it's just a prank. And if it's just a silly prank, they can't get mad.

However, they knew they would get mad anyways and that's what makes it all so fun and entertaining. It was like the boys were just tempting and annoying each other and it was hilarious. Ashton is stubborn, Harry is short tempered, Louis is easily frustrated and Luke is just whiny.

They're all so bad for each other.

But, then again, that's why they're doing this. They hate what the other does and decides to step it up. It was going to end up being a war, but they were going to win it and that's what made it all worth it. As long as they win and prank the other the best, they don't mind.

Luke stretched as he saw Michael walking over and was confused as he saw Michael carrying his kitten over. Louis grinned, rolling down the window and Michael handed the kitten over much to Luke's suspicion. Louis said he had an amazing idea, but what does a cat have to do with anything?

Michael said sternly,"Now, don't let Pizza get hurt, she's my angel and I want her safe and if you hurt her I'll cut your balls off. Bring her back tomorrow, got it? Three o'clock." He paused, giving the kitten a kiss on the head and handing the orange kitten through the window to Louis,"Keep her safe!"

"Chill, she'll be fine," Louis assured.

"Now, I packed a few small things to make sure she's taken care of," Michael grinned.

Louis was confused, but shrugged. However, he gaped as Michael opened the back door and put a whole suitcase in the backseat. He said with a casual expression,"She needs her cat bowl always filled with food and she likes meow mix. Milk is bad for her. Make sure to brush her fur 250 times in the night and morning, I packed her favorite mouse, she has her --"

"Michael! It's only one night!"

"I know, but she's my baby," Michael whined. "Whatever, I have Calum's dog until he gets back from his mum's. Just, take care of h--"

"I will, fuck off!" Louis pinched the bridge of his nose and put the cat on Luke's lap. "Now, we need to leave before the guys get home. Thanks again for the help, see you tomorrow."

As they waved Michael goodbye, the boy tsked as he shook his head and saw Luke petting Pizza with a giggle. Luke loves kittens and Pizza was an adorable one. She was still a baby, so Luke can see why Michael was so worried about her. But, it was still annoying.

She was a red tabby cat and that's the only reason Louis didn't tease (much) for the name Pizza. Michael loves pizza and kittens, so he obviously named her that. Luke still teased him and it was funny to watch him do so. However, Michael would flick him off and smack him upside the head.

When Luke kept trying to ask what the plan was, Louis just ignored him and didn't want to say just yet. He was trying to keep it until he got home and made sure everything went as planned. Louis was the king of pranks and he knew very well this one will make him laugh at least.

By the time he got to the apartment building, Louis glanced around and hid the kitten under his jacket while going to the lift. Luke frowned, but they quietly rode the lift and then Louis rushed to the door. He smirked and handed Luke the kitten, to which Luke confusingly took it.

After Louis unlocked the door, he had Luke bring him inside and then the two rushed back downstairs. Louis explained while they went down the lift,"Alright, I'm going to get the key to Ashton and Harry's apartment and then we'll bring Pizza inside and leave her there."

"Why?" Luke didn't quite understand the prank.

Louis snorted and quietly whispered as they went to the office,"You see, our apartment building doesn't allow pets. And, I overheard Harry and Ashton talking and Ashton hates kittens, so they might argue and Ashton might think Harry sneaked another kitten in since apparently he did it before."

"Ooh, but how do we get the key?" Luke tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Louis shook his head in disbelief as he patted Luke's shoulder. He winked,"Just leave that to me, babes. I have quite the charm."

When Luke went to speak, Louis shushed him and smirked as he went into the office. He saw a man standing there, obviously gay and Louis took a breath to try and get into a seductive form. He knew he was good looking, so no doubt in his mind will he be able to flirt his way into this.

He went over and asked sweetly,"Excuse me, sir? I seemed to have lost my key to my apartment. Do you think you'll be able to make a copy?"

"What apartment?" The man asked, looking careless as he spoke.

The lack of blushing made Louis mentally frown, but he just put on a cute smile and said,"Apartment 4A."

There was some typing. "You don't look like Harry Styles."

"Um, plastic surgery works well," Louis awkwardly chuckled and mentally smacked himself.

Sometimes he forgets that their generation has amazing technology and somehow managed to make thinks harder to break into. The man didn't seem amused and Louis pouted, wishing he could find a way to get the man to give in. He didn't see why he was being so stubborn.

He sighed softly, walking over and lightly tracing his finger across the mans arm as he did so. "This is quite the emergency, sir. My friend wanted me to water his plants and clean his house for him, but I lost the key." Louis lightly tugged on his lip, eyeing the man who wasn't attractive, but whatever. "And, I also lost my breath when looking at you..."

"It's not working."

"You fucking loser, just give me the key!" Louis whined, stomping his foot and crossing his arm. "C'monnn, why aren't you falling for my sexy face?"

Now he was just acting childish, but he didn't even care. The man shrugged,"I'm more into blondes."

"I can dye my hair."

"No, I like blondes. Bye."

The sassy tone made Louis wanted to punch him in the face, considering that's his thing. However, he just sighed, shaking his head and glancing out the door where Luke was peaking through the glass window. He glanced back at the man and smirked, an idea occurring.

"Hey, you like blondes?" The guy nodded, not looking up and Louis sat down with a smug expression,"Um, do you mind if they're a little dumb and sometimes slow? And if they are really clumsy?"

"Is he hot?"

"Definitely."

And, that's how Louis managed to get his friend a date with a thirty year old loser that lives with his mum and smells like pork chops. Luke certainly wasn't happy and he wouldn't stop glaring at Louis the entire time, but Louis was just happy as he held the key to the apartment.

He knew it was rude to set a friend up with a person they don't like, but he had to do what he had to do. At least he wasn't setting him up with a murderer. Hopefully. Louis just pushed that thought away and he unlocked Ashton and Harry's house while Luke went to get Pizza. The cat, not the food.

You know, unless you live in Asia. That was more racist than it should've been. Louis regretted even thinking that and just shook his head, walking into the apartment and was hit with a scent of cake, grinning. He should have suspected this since Harry is a baker.

He heard Luke yelling at Pizza and suddenly the blonde walked in, hands cut up and pouting as he dropped the cat. Louis shouted,"Luke, be careful!"

"She scratched me!"

"She's a kitten!"

"She lands on her feet, it's okay!"

Louis pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head and walked over to see the cuts on Luke's hands. He grimaced,"Ew."

"It hurts," Luke frowned. "And I'm still mad at you. I cannot believe you set me up with a gross, old man who smells like pork chops."

The attitude made Louis narrow his eyes. "Shut up, already. It's just a dumb date. At least you're going out with a real gay guy instead of trying to get with a straight one."

"Ashton's not straight," Luke retorted and crossed his arms. "I'm not even trying to flirt with him. I just-- I just think he's hot, that's all."

Louis didn't bother replying, considering Luke's just in denial of his feelings. He helped bandage the cuts with Ashton and Harry's My Little Pony bandaids (after laughing at then), then carelessly left his friend to put Pizza in the other room. He wanted her to pee on Harry's bed or something, just to make it even more funny.

When he carried the animal to the rooms, he noticed one room was very messy and the other really neat. Then, he saw one room with a black bedset and the other with a blue one. He figured the blue one was Harry's and grinned, walking over to put Pizza on the bed and petted her.

After making sure she had her food and water, he walked over and rolled his eyes when he saw Luke in Ashton's room. The boy was trying to sneakily go through his things and Louis raised an eyebrow, leaning against the door frame. He then gaped when Luke digged in a drawer full of boxers and pull a pair out with a giggle when seeing it had spongebob on it.

When Luke went to tuck them in his jacket, Louis exclaimed,"Don't be a pervert, Luke!"

"Eep!" Luke shrieked, quickly throwing the boxers and gasped when it hit the lamp that fell and broke. "Erm, that's your fault."

"No, it's yours! Fix it!"

"I can't, it's broken!"

"What do we do?"

"Blame the cat, let's go," Luke insisted, grabbing Louis' arm and dragging him out.

Louis rolled his eyes, but reluctantly allowed himself to be tugged. However, Luke insisted they stole cake since they're already committing crimes. At first, he wanted to say that was bad, but he really liked cake. So, they quickly took the cake and didn't bother leaving any as they ran out.

Now, they knew what they did was actually illegal, but hopefully Ashton and Harry are good sports and won't call the cops. Despite thinking and hoping this, they knew they might be getting arrested and decided to just eat all the cake and get fat before they go to jail so they can intimidate people.

It was a dumb prank and boy, did Louis know that. He was probably going to get beat up by Ashton. Cause, let's face it, Harry isn't a fighter. Ashton has more muscle, so he figured he would be the one fighting. Luckily, Louis wasn't that intimidated and just smirked when seeing Luke with chocolate all over his face.

As they finished up, they sighed and waited hours and hours till they heard some type of noise regarding a scream from next door. When they heard the boys in the hallway, they both frantically went up and pressed their ears to the door. The walls were thin enough to hear muffled voices.

When a loud 'Harry!' was heard, they both giggled and high-fived. Making brothers fight sounded harsher than it really was and they were honestly looking forward to seeing the two glaring at each other. Maybe they're evil or maybe just mischievous, but they didn't care. It was all for jokes, right? At least, that's what Ashton said.


	7. Chapter 7

Now, it wasn't that Harry wanted to get his brother's allergies acting up. But, when he saw there was a little kitten on his bed and when he saw Ashton running out of the room, he was more concerned over the kitten. Because, the little thing was so adorable and he couldn't stop himself from cooing over her cuteness.

He knew his brother was allergic, but he didn't keep that in mind too much considering he knew Ashton's allergies were severe yet never had seen him with a cat aside from that one night he got one and well, he got rid of it since Ashton hated it. He has gotten treatment for it when he was younger, but considering they never had a cat, he stopped taking it and maybe he should have thought that through.

Harry knew he should take care of his little brother and he will, but he focused on where the hell this cat even came from. Harry rushed over to the little animal and grinned when it let out a soft meow. Harry giggled and picked it up, lightly brushing it's orange fur and was instantly in love.

The boy had a fondness for this animal. It's not his fault. He was always in love with kittens and that's why he tried sneaking one in the apartment, but then he remembered there is a rule against it and Ashton was strict on the rules. Of course, Harry didn't want to be kicked out either, so he tried not to allow this.

However, he was literally given a kitten and wanted to keep it. He smiled when the small kitten nuzzled under his neck and 'aw'ed at the adorable action. His eyebrows then furrowed when seeing the name 'Pizza' on the tag and snorted. Seriously? He hated naming animals after food. That's like calling your daughter 'Dresser' or something.

He tsked and then noticed a bowl of food on the ground and was then suspicious. This was obviously planned. How did someone get in the house? He knew Ashton didn't do it, he hates cats. However, there was no one else in the apartment and no one should have a key.

He slowly walked out and carried the tiny kitten in his arms. He heard Ashton coughing in the bathroom with the water running. He was probably washing his face and he felt bad, knowing Ashton gets red, itchy eyes and coughs and wheezes a lot around kittens.

As much as Harry loved kittens, he would never risk his brother's health. That's why he tried getting Ashton to take medication so they could get one. But, in the end, they couldn't anyways. Whoever did this was so cruel. He knew that not everyone is allergic to cats,but they could have checked.

When he went into the kitchen, he gaped when seeing his cake was gone and put the kitten down. He shook his head in disbelief and now was aware that it was definitely Louis and Luke who did it. They were the only ones who would, considering Niall and the boys know Ashton's allergic and they're not cruel enough to risk his health for a dumb joke.

Seriously? This was their prank? It wasn't even good. Where's the laugh about it? 'Ooh, I put a cat in your house, ha!' and then stole cake and ran away like a coward. Harry rolled his eyes and pouted, wanting to run over and slap them. He can't keep the cat in the house, Ashton's reactions are fine unless it's a long period of time and then they'll get worse.

Harry tsked as he stomped over to the bathroom and opened the door. He saw Ashton coughing and rubbing his eyes with a groan. His reactions were so immediate and Harry began to feel really bad for his younger brother, seeing him almost begin to wheeze from Harry, considering he had held the cat and he just looked terrible.

Harry quickly grabbed Ashton's inhaler from the medicine cabinet and handed it to Ashton,"It's okay, remember the doctor said you could use it if you start wheezing. Just take one puff, though."

Ashton nodded quickly and Harry grabbed a wash cloth from under the sink. He let it dampen from the water and then saw Ashton's breathing was going back to normal. He felt so bad and gave him a timid smile, handing the wash cloth and Ashton thanked him quietly, coughing into his elbow.

While he lightly dabbed the corner of his eyes to soothe them, Harry went to check on the kitten and he gaped when seeing the animal was scratching at his couches. He whistled loudly and the kitten hissed, running in a circle and what the fuck? Is this animal on crack? Her owner must be so lazy and never takes care of her or overly takes care of her.

Harry went to grab the cat, but she ran off and he frantically tried chasing her,"Pizza, c'mon!"

"I don't want pizza, I told you, I want hamburgers," Ashton retorted as he walked out of the bathroom in confusion. He jumped back when Harry ran down the hall like a clumsy giraffe.

The older boy argued,"No, the cat's name is pizza!"

"Who names their cat pizza?" Ashton snorted and then he felt his eyes begin to water, sneezing when the kitten was running around him. He shook his head and said with a small, wheezy voice,"N-No, get the fucking cat out! I'm going to die! Harry, please jus--" He sneezed again and began coughing when Pizza snuggled into his leg with her face and stumbled back.

Harry cooed,"Aw, she likes you."

"H-Harry, I swear if y--" Ashton sneezed again and clenched his eyes shut when the allergies began getting worse. He was severely allergic and Harry wasn't very understanding of that. He shook his head and roughly shoved passed Harry,"I-I gotta go, get the cat out of here!"

Ashton rushed to his room and felt instantly better once in a safer area. He really hoped the cat wasn't in here at any time. He went to the window and opened it, breathing in the fresh air and felt really sick. He knew he wasn't, but his nose was stuffing and eyes were irritated and why was there a cat in the house? He didn't understand.

The boy digged through his drawer and found his nose spray to help with his sinuses. He felt like a complete mess and groaned as he rubbed his eyes, only irritating him more and not really caring. He could hear Harry snapping at the kitten and Ashton mentally rolled his eyes.

After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door and Harry peaked his head in. He looked a little fumed as well and Ashton was confused as to why he was mad considering he loves kittens. But, he just gave a small smile to his brother and yawned, feeling tired.

Harry explained,"I'm pretty sure Louis and Luke brought the cat in. I'm going over now, do you want to come with?"

"I'm a mess," Ashton retorted. "I don't want to be around the weird cat named Pizza."

His brother nodded with a small laugh and Harry shut the door, knowing it was best he didn't let the kitten escape inside. He grabbed Pizza and held her with his one hand while snatching up the bowl with the other. He dumped out the remaining water and headed out.

It was a struggling getting the animal through the door and opening it with his hands full, but he somehow managed and was surprised when he went over to the apartment. He realized he didn't have a way to knock and hesitated, giving up and banging his head against it.

This caused much embarrassment when a lady down the hall stared at him with wide eyes. He was glad the kitten was hidden a bit and just pouted. She rushed off and Harry mentally rolled his eyes. He heard footsteps and then a small group of whispers, causing him to scoff.

"I know you're there, open up!" He snapped with irritation.

A squeak was heard and he knew it was Luke. The door opened and Louis stood there with a smirk while Luke cowered behind him. It was weird considering Luke is at least seven inches taller than Louis and the image Harry was seeing is just amusing rather than annoying.

He held up the kitten and asked with a glare,"Why was there a cat on my bed?"

"Why was your bed under a cat?" Louis retorted with a raised eyebrow, trying to confuse him.

It didn't work and Harry just put the cat down, stomping into the Tomlinson-Hemmings home. He pointed to where the cake was on the counter, already halfway done and argued,"And you stole my cake? I worked very hard on that. You know, it's one thing sneaking a cat into my apartment, but to do that when my brother is allergic? That's just cold."

"W-Wait, what? Ashton's allergic?" Luke gasped and face paled. He turned to Louis and scowled,"You never said that! What if he died or something? Or what if he--he exploded or like, started choking or suffocating --" Luke smacked his hands over his face in fear and turned back to Harry,"Did he die? Is he okay?!"

Harry shook his head at the boy's overreaction,"Calm down, gosh. He's not dead. He went to his room, but he did start reacting right away, so being around a cat is very dangerous for him! He was already having a lot of problems breathing and you're both so inconsiderate."

"Inconsiderate? Seriously?" Louis gaped at him and snorted as he crossed his arms. "Highly doubtful, young Harold. You and your dumbass brother started this prank war. I mean, you were the one who broke into my café and damaged my property. You didn't even pay us back!"

His lack of care for what he did made Harry stare at him in disbelief and he saw Luke awkwardly pick up Pizza, carrying her to his room and leaving. He obviously didn't want to hear them arguing and was avoiding the situation. Harry assumed Louis was the one dealing with the pranks more.

He narrowed his eyes at Louis,"Are you actually defending what you did?! If Ashton was around the cat for any longer, he could have have went to the hospital! Do you even care? Because, you're fucking heartless if you think this was considered a prank."

"You're overreacting," Louis sighed deeply and rubbed a hand over his face. "Listen, I'm sorry, yeah? I didn't know. If I did, I wouldn't have done it. But, you can't be mad at me when you started it all! I mean, honestly, you didn't own up to your prank and pay me back, so why should I own up to mine?"

"Because someone got hurt!"

"He's not hurt, he's fine!"

The argument was just pissing Harry off and he angrily tugged at his hair, so frustrated. Did Louis really just say that? That Ashton is fine? Maybe he didn't get as much of a reaction as someone else would, but he wasn't fine. He was wheezing and coughing and having trouble breathing for a moment. It wasn't fine.

Harry took a deep breath and he turned to Louis, shaking his head slowly. "You know, I understand that you wanted to get us back, but the fact that you didn't even do your research or bothered to make sure one of us isn't deathly allergic to a cat is fucked up. It's a common allergy and you should know that."

"Like you would have," Louis retorted and then saw Harry's expression. "Fine, I am truly sorry. However, why did you even do your dumb prank? Why aren't you owning up to it? I don't get why you're so jealous of how much business we have. I know you're afraid to get shut down, but honestly, it's just a dumb café."

Harry tensed and he felt his eyes brim with tears. Louis seemed surprised by his reaction and he instantly regretted asking when seeing the reaction he got. Louis hesitated and went to apologize, but then he saw tears falling down Harry's face and he panicked, not use to seeing someone cry.

Louis muttered as he rushed over and said,"Fuck, I'm so sorry, I didn't--"

"It was my Grandma's idea," Harry spoke quietly, looking down. "I mean, my dad bought it for us to 'make it up' to use considering he hasn't spoken to us in fucking years. But, she helped a little and she taught me to -- to manage money and get business and stuff and then she...she died. Like, really recently."

"Oh," Louis breathed out, feeling so guilty. "That's the money that was in the mail I looked through? Oh, fuck, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't even think -- I'm so stupid. Please, don't hate me."

Harry wiped his eyes in embarrassment and he saw Louis looking at him with pleading, shameful eyes. He knew that Louis did feel guilty, but that's what sucks. No one truly feels bad until you mention death. Before, Louis didn't care that he looked through some mail. But, after mentioning she passed away, he suddenly did.

As Louis reached out, gently rubbing his arm, Harry smacked it away. He retorted with a smirk,"Hate you? I don't think I hate you, Louis." He stepped forward to where Louis slowly backed to a wall and hummed curiously as he let his finger drag down his cheek, stopping at his chin,"I find you very interesting."

"Interesting?" Louis' breath caught in his throat. "What--Wha do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing," Harry shrugged and moved away with a mysterious tone. "Let's just say, you might wanna watch your back, Tomlinson. Mess with me? I don't care. But, you mess with my brother?" Louis tensed as Harry's eyes went dark and he said with a blank tone,"Well, I suggest cutting off your balls before I do it myself."

Louis' face flushed red and he awkwardly looked down when seeing Harry glance at said-area. Harry then gave an innocent giggle and smiled, waving to him before walking out. Louis gaped in disbelief at the mood change, but Harry skipped to his home and he suddenly felt different.

He wasn't sure what it was, but something inside of him was now sad and he knew revenge wasn't the trick. But, he really wanted to get them back for messing with Ashton. His little brother didn't deserve this. He was tortured and had a bad reaction to this prank. It was going too far.

Harry sighed as he tried to think of a prank to pull on them now. He wasn't going to hurt them the way they did to him. He needed to think of something just as bad, but not painful or to where they will be tortured in a similar way. Harry wasn't a monster like them.

However, he was a little lost on creative ideas. He just grabbed his vacuumed, trying to get rid of the cat-like things around and freshening up the apartment despite it being late. He didn't want Ashton waking up and being sick or something. He really needed to look up cat allergies, because he was clueless.

However, they had plans tomorrow and didn't need to be worry too much. He just went to his room, but stopped by Ashton's and was happy to see him sleeping soundly. He sounded like he had a stuffed nose, but hopefully he will be fine. That night, Harry was barely able to sleep in worries for his younger brother, however he eventually did and was happy to get a few hours, even if he was still tired.

-

When Luke woke up, he didn't know what to expect in the world. He knew that they had to return the kitten to Michael, but never was one to have plans and he knew Louis was going to be busy. He didn't have many friends or anyone to really hang out with, so he was a little lost.

That's why he tried to sleep in as long as possible, hoping that the day would just pass and he could be best friends with Louis again. But, of course, he knew that wouldn't work. He was always a little dumb and only woke up at eleven, so he still had basically twelve hours till he would sleep again.

However, Louis was still home much to his relief. Many people would see that he relies on Louis more than he should. Louis was his anchor and Luke was a lost cause without him. That's why they're living together, anyways. Louis was like his guardian and best friend.

It was sad that he relied on him so much, but he never knew what to do without him anyways and he was always scared. He was so young and shouldn't worry, but the thought of being forever alone made him worry about himself and how he'll be able to handle life without Louis around.

When Luke got up, he heard Louis in the shower singing some Selena song that was out on the radio and rolled his eyes. Luke was more into punk and rock while Louis was more into pop and R&B. They somehow get along well with it and make it work. But, then again, Luke would do anything to make Louis never leave him.

After Luke changed into some skinny jeans and a band t-shirt, he saw Pizza was eating in the kitchen and grinned as he followed the animal around. She was so cute and he wanted to steal her. But, he knew Michael would beat him up if he did. Michael loves his little kitten.

The thing is, Pizza wasn't even a kitten. But, she barely grew and was so small, so she was basically one. Luke heard Louis getting out of the shower and he sighed as he sat down on the couch. He honestly felt so bad for Ashton, not knowing the boy had an allergy to cats.

He couldn't even imagine how Ashton handled that. He knew someone in school who was allergic to cats and her face swelled and she had to be taken to a hospital. What if Ashton almost reacted the same? He wouldn't handle knowing he hurt the poor boy.

However, he didn't really like Ashton anyways. Pft, the boy was nothing but a pretty face. That doesn't mean Luke hates him or wants him to get hurt. He did care about him and didn't want him to die or have an asthma attack. he knew that would probably be deadly and being the cause of a death would always be on his head if anything like that happened.

Suddenly, he heard the footsteps of Louis' thick shoes. He liked to look taller since Luke made him insecure over his height. Louis wasn't sure, but Luke was extra tall, so it didn't help. He always looked tiny compared to Luke, which was kind of amusing to the blonde. But, Louis wasn't pleased with having a tall friend.

Louis grumbled under his breath,"We need to pay that damn bill. The water went cold so fast, bro. I had to take a bloody fucking freezing shower. I was in there for like, ten minutes and then it got cold. I don't even understand how that shit happens, but it did and we need to file a complaint."

"You were in there for forty minutes, liar." Luke rolled his eyes and got up with a scoff,"What were you even doing in there? I take twenty minutes at most."

A blush coated Louis' face and he coughed awkwardly,"Um, nothing. Just uh, shaving and stuff."

"Oh, right. I'm stupid, " Luke grinned innocently.

A look of relief was on Louis' face and he nodded, seeing Luke go to grab Pizza. Maybe the boy is a little too innocent for his own good. He really isn't, but sometimes it takes him a while to understand things. A lot of people judge him for it, but he can be very easily dirty as well.

After he saw Luke grab the kitten, he went to find the huge and unnecessarily large bag that Michael got them. When they headed out, they were trying to hide the kitten considering they're not suppose to be having a cat. The plan seriously backfired, but hopefully they could get away with it.

However, Louis just realized how dumb this was. What would have happened if Harry didn't know they did it? Where would he bring the cat? What would he do? Wow, Louis didn't think this through at all. He could have lost his friend's cat. He should be arrested or something.

Louis just shook his head and the door opened to the elevator. He went to step out, but gasped when he saw the cat jump out of his arms and run towards where he saw Ashton and Harry talking to the man they previously spoke with last night and Pizza jumped on Ashton's leg, clinging to him and meowing.

Ashton gasped and frantically tried to move the cat off. Harry glared,"Ashton, don't hurt her!"

"What the hell? Who's cat is--" The man muttered, then turned and saw the two boys awkwardly trying to rush and press the 'up' button on the elevator. Luke hid behind Louis and the man tsked,"Are you kidding me? Why do you two have a cat? I-- Hey, don't run off!"

Louis groaned as he stopped the elevator and stepped out. Luke trailed behind with his head down and then heard Ashton sneezing, causing his head to shoot up and frown when seeing him coughing and eyes begin to grow irritate. His reactions are so fast, he felt so bad and stepped over to pick up Pizza.

Harry hesitated,"Ashton, maybe you should go."

Before Ashton could reply, he heard the man snap at Louis,"You -- You are the man who had me give you a key to their apartment, yes? I never was one to do such things and had hoped it was all for the good. But, now I see you sneaking a cat inside of the apartment? Such a shame."

"Sir, please don't kick us out. We just started settling in," Louis pleaded and saw the man shrugging carelessly. Louis panicked and glanced at Luke then at the man,"Wait! Sir, you still have your date! Luke was looking forward to it! But, he won't be able to go if we need to worry about finding a new place to stay."

Luke's face flushed red when the older man halted and turned. He gave him a forced smile and tried to look sexy, which only worked since he's already sexy. Honestly, he didn't want to go on this dumb date. The man is a thirty year old pervert. But, one date won't kill him, right?

The man sighed dramatically,"Alright, I guess I can let this slide. But, no more sneaking cats into apartments and," He turned to Luke, giving a creepy wink as he eyed him and poked his chest,"You, cutie, need to meet me at seven on Friday. Here. Look good. Not that you don't already."

A grimace formed on Luke's face as he whined when the man was out of sight,"Eww, Louis, why did you do this to me?"

"He didn't find me attractive," Louis pouted and crossed his arms.

Suddenly, Harry said without thinking,"He must be blind."

Louis raised an eyebrow, not remembering them standing there and Harry blushed. A smirk formed on Louis' face as he cheekily replied,"Well, at least Styles over here has a good pair of eyes on him."

"Oi, shut up!" Luke groaned. "I don't want to go on this dumb date. He's eleven years older than me, at the least, and smells like tuna!"

"I thought it was pork chops?"

"He doesn't smell good," Luke summed up and Louis just shrugged.

He replied,"Whatever, I'm going to pull the car up. Be right back." He took the kitten from Harry and winked when their eyes met,"Oh, and you're rather attractive yourself, curly."

A sheepish smile formed on Harry's lips and Luke rose an eyebrow when seeing him staring at Louis. Because, then Harry shook his head frantically, as if trying to move the thoughts from his mind and Luke can totally relate to that. He chuckled and saw Ashton still looking a little pale-faced from having the cat around.

"Hey, you should have left when we came down. I didn't think you'd be here, you shouldn't have stayed," Luke frowned as he saw Ashton's eyes all red and irritated looking. "Aw, you look so sick. I didn't -- fuck, I'm so sorry that we did that to you. You didn't deserve it."

Ashton went to speak, but sneezed loudly and Luke stepped back with a flinch. "S-Sorry, um, it's -- well. No, it's not fine. Last night was torture. But, I'm over it. So, it's just fucked up that you guys even found that funny. I mean, honestly, putting a cat inside an apartment where a person is allergic to them?"

"I didn't know, I promise," Luke insisted, walking over and looked guiltily at Ashton's eyes that brimmed with tears from how itchy they were. He lifted his hand and gently brushed his thumb across Ashton's cheek. "I'm so, so, so sorry. I don't know what to say. It wasn't even my idea, I'm really sorry."

Ashton winced as he lightly pushed Luke's hand away,"No, stop. That'll make it worse." He sighed deeply and just told Luke with a frown,"Listen, you go and you have an amazing time on your date with that perverted man. Cause, that's karma for you and karma is a bitch."

Luke winced at how angered he sounded and Ashton stomped off with his arms crossed. The blonde watched him leave and he knew he deserved this. Setting up this whole thing was Louis, but he helped. He wasn't an innocent bystander. He agreed to the date just to break into their apartment, so it wasn't all Louis.

However, sometimes Luke goes along with Louis' ideas because he figures they're just fun. Sadly, things do backfire and Louis knew this as he stepped back and grabbed the suitcase. He saw Harry staring at him as he went to the car where Louis impatiently waited and typed rapidly at his phone.

When Luke got in, he rolled his eyes when his friend muttered a 'finally'. Luke just leaned his head against the window and saw Ashton and Harry walk into the elevator. He really did feel bad for everything. But, they don't believe him and maybe he didn't deserve their forgiveness.

By the time they got to Michael's place, Luke knew that Louis would be leaving to hang out with his friends at their. They were jerks and hated Luke. So, Luke always declines his offer to go hang out with them. Besides, they're always doing drugs and bad things that Luke tried once and very well failed at doing.

So, he grimaced when following Louis to the door and knocking on it. He was literally ticking the time that this was taking, preparing himself for continuous loneliness once they leave. He was probably being dramatic, but that's Luke for you.

The door opened and Michael grinned as he held his hands out,"My Pizza!"

"Wh-oh, right. Forgot," Luke awkwardly laughed when forgetting the kitten's name. "She caused a lot of trouble for my friends." Louis elbowed him and Luke winced,"Owie!"

Michael frowned as he took his baby and petted her fur. He grinned as she purred into his neck and asked,"What do you mean? I thought you just wanted to babysit her? Why was she around other people? Pizza doesn't do well with strangers."

"Um," Louis awkwardly laughed and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, you see...I kind of used your cat as part of a prank? But, I promise! She was fine and maybe the person turned out to be allergic and I almost got kicked out of the apartment. But, don't worry! Luke's going on a date with a thirty year old man, so it's fine!"

Michael blinked.

He looked from his kitten to Luke to Louis and shook his head in disbelief. Louis groaned as Michael started yelling at him and Luke felt so bad for throwing them under the bus. He's always the one getting them in trouble and he feels so bad for ruining everything.

He awkwardly stepped back as Michael shouted,"-And you didn't even brush her fur! Definitely not 250 times and she smells like cake! Why does she smell like cake? Louis, I swear to God, you may be stronger, but I'm taller and -- and I will sit on you!"

"Sit on me?"

"Yep, I will!"

Louis rolled his eyes and glanced at his nails,"Listen, Clifford the big red bitch, I'm not afraid of you. You're a nineteen year old single guy who spends his nights in his room playing video games, cuddling his best friend and brushing a cat's fur for a hobby. The only thing intimidating about you is your tattoos, but I have way more. So, I'll call you later. Bye."

Luke gaped when seeing Louis walk off sassily and turned to his friend. He whispered frantically to the offended boy,"I'm sorry, he's grouchy! I'll talk to you later." He then added,"Oh, and I brushed her fur forty times, but got bored. Sorry."

Michael pouted and Luke rushed after Louis, but saw the boy wasn't in the mood to talk. So, he silently went into the passenger side and tried to ignore the awkward tension in the air. Louis' grip on the steering wheel was tight and his knuckles white. Something was bugging him, but Louis never likes to talk about his problems.

It was probably over the fact that Luke was ruining a lot of the plan. Luke should have known Ashton was allergic to cats and he shouldn't have let the prank happen anyways. Not to mention, he did tell Michael why they had Pizza and he really shouldn't have opened his big mouth.

Luke sighed deeply and he went to apologize when they got him, but Louis just slammed the door shut and drove off. Leaving Luke alone, outside the building of their apartment and he was really sad. He always was sad when he was alone.

When he went upstairs, he saw Ashton getting the mail and tensed. He turned and Ashton glanced at him. They shared a small smile and he wasn't sure why. But, just that smile really did brighten his mood. And the fact that Ashton wore Harry's bunny slippers.

Perhaps his day was terrible and he was alone. And maybe he had a date with a pervert and his best friend was angry at him. But, Ashton smiled at him and that filled his tummy with butterflies. So, in the end it was worth it for the stupidest reason ever.


	8. Chapter 8

You know what's awkward? Well, Luke is very awkward and he will admit to this. But what's more awkward than that? A nineteen year old boy who is already awkward going on a date with a thirty year old man he has no interest in just cause his friend made him.

Luke hasn't been on a date in probably a year, so he didn't even know what to do or say. It was a dinner date, so that made it worse and he felt like his life was basically hell considering the guy wasn't even cute. Not that looks are all that mattered, but to a certain extent they do matter, right?

And it's not like Luke hates the guy, what's his name? Jeff? He doesn't even know. That's it. He doesn't know the guy and that's why he doesn't want to go out with him. But, Louis always does this -- gets Luke into situations he's uncomfortable with. Luke loves Louis, but sometimes he just gets to be too much and he hates it.

Why does Luke always need to do what Louis says? Why can't he just stop and stand up for himself? Sometimes Louis is intimidating. He may be like, seven inches shorter than Luke. But, he's a lot stronger and able to stand up for himself more than Luke ever will.

Luke is confident and definitely strong as well. He's also very cocky. But, it's Louis. That boy is like his weakness. Louis is like his big brother and he always protects Luke. However, he also happens to scare him a lot and make him do things he's not ready for, such as joke around and do these dumb pranks.

The blonde didn't want to pull that prank of Ashton. He did, but not if someone would get hurt and he didn't see the cat prank as funny. However, Louis is in charge here and of course, he just had to say 'nooo it'll be fine' and was it? No. Will Luke ever learn? Probably not.

Because, it's Louis. The boy who's always acting like he is the best person ever and making sure Luke isn't in trouble. Surely they both get in trouble, but if Luke ever got into trouble alone, Louis will be there to pick up the pieces. That's why Luke is fine with being controlled and manipulated like that.

Sadly, Luke was a bit of an idiot and he doesn't really see the control Louis has over him. It's not that he's blind or dumb -- well, he's dumb -- but it's more like he's under a spell Louis put him on. Louis has an amazing way of making sure Luke's going to do whatever he wants him to do.

Like going on a dumb date with a middle-aged gross man. Which so far, wasn't going very well. At first, the guy was just kind of staring at Luke in the car (which smelled like pizza and death). And that was fine. Luke didn't mind being stared at. Even if it was sort of creepy.

But, then at the dinner, Luke awkwardly sat there and it was so tense. The guy was gross and weird and didn't even bother shaving. His facial hair wasn't cute, not like Luke's. And that's the issue here. Luke may be nineteen and a bit of a dork, but even he shaves and tried looking decently nice for the date he didn't want to be on.

The guy, what the fuck is his name, ordered for them. Luke doesn't like carrots, but the man got him soup which had carrots. Who gets soup on a date? Luke mentally pouted and wasn't having fun at all. He took a sip of his lemonade (great, soup and lemonade?) and awkwardly looked down.

A silence was between the two and Luke timidly smiled when the guy grinned at him. He tapped his fingers and looked around, trying to figure out what to look at so it's not the piece of food in the guy's teeth. It was so gross. However, he tried not to care too much considering that would be mean.

Much to his dismay, the guy suddenly reached over and grabbed his hand. Luke held back a grimace as he looked at the stubby hands that were all clammy and gross. He wanted to throw up. This isn't okay. Why is he here? He really wanted to smack Louis in the face for this.

The guy said in a gruff voice,"Ya know, you have a pretty smile."

"Um, thanks. My mum always said I was a pretty boy," Luke grinned, blushing only cause he hates compliments and they always made him feel all tingly no matter who said them.

Whatshisface said with a laugh,"Well, she ain't lyin'. I think you're a very pretty boy. Nice blonde hair, blue eyes and a twinkly little smile. And the lip ring-- nice choice there, Lukey poo."

The childish and overly-used nickname had Luke awkwardly looked down as he tried not to feel uncomfortable. What if this guy is some pedophile? Luke had the feeling he was considering he had this look in his eyes. Like he wanted to eat Luke. And Luke doesn't like to be eaten, he likes to eat. If you catch his drift.

"Um, ha, yea-- what the," Luke's breath caught in his throat when he turned and eyes darted to where he noticed Ashton was eating with his girlfriend and Harry.

The three were sat at the booth near the corner of the restaurant. Ashton had his arm around his girlfriend and Harry was sat across from them. Luke held back a grimace and his heart ached slightly at the sight. It was just weird seeing Ashton with a girl. Something about it made Luke not feel well inwardly.

Is it jealousy? Probably. Luke doesn't have to hide the fact that he thinks Ashton is a hottie, but who doesn't? Those curly locks and hazel eyes really reel you in. Not to mention the dimples and his lips and those arms-- like, Luke will want those arms to choke him if he had the chance.

But, Ashton also is an asshole, so he doesn't know if he wants to be with him or just in him. He really wouldn't mind getting in bed with the guy, however going on a date with him? It all just matters. He'd prefer just laying with him and fucking him over anything else.

Before he could mentally stab Ashton's girlfriend, the food arrived and Luke pouted as he looked at the soup. He shrugged, poking the carrots and putting them on the napkin next to him. Whatshisface grimaced and Luke just smiled cause he doesn't like carrots and he won't eat them.

"So, do you top or bottom?"

Luke nearly choked and he looked up, blushing fiercely. "W-What?"

"After we're done here, I figured we'd go back to my place and get a little freaky," The man smugly said, feet trying to footsie with Luke. But it just felt like feet abuse. "I prefer topping, but if you like to, I wouldn't mind being fucked up the ass. I'm sure your díck is nice anyways."

His words made Luke cringe and the blonde quickly said,"I-I'm not gonna have sex with you! You're old and gross!"

"Excuse me? We're on a date, honey," The guy laughed, reaching over with his sticky hands that were covered in butter to grab Luke's, but Luke wasn't having any of it.

That's it. He just stood up and went to leave, but gasped as the guy grabbed his arm. No. No. No. Luke felt the man tug him down, but he just roughly pulled his arm back and Luke exclaimed,"I don't like you, okay?! Just get away from me and don't touch me, you gross pervert!"

The whole restaurant went silent and Luke was a little embarrassed by how loud he was. But, he felt gross with the man staring at him and it was getting to be too much. He gulped and nervously grabbed his jacket, wanting to just leave and not finish this terrible date.

He turned and saw Ashton staring at him in concern and their eyes locked. Ashton looked like he wanted to get up, but Luke just rushed out of the restaurant and left the bill on his date. The only down part? Luke didn't have a car and now he was a bit lost as he tried to text Louis.

Much to his dismay, this guy really wasn't taking no for an answer and Luke gasped as he felt hands grab onto him. Luke quickly went to shout, but gross lips pressed to his and Luke frantically tried to push the boy away. It was so gross and he was disgusted and struggling under his grip.

Thankfully, a hand roughly grabbed the guy, shoving him away and Luke stumbled back, wiping his mouth with tears forming in his eyes. He saw Harry shouting at the guy (and wow, Harry shouting? Definitely not something that happens) and Ashton slowly walked over to Luke.

Mortified that he's been crying, Luke wiped his eyes and smiled lightly. Ashton furrowed his eyebrows as he asked quietly,"Are you okay? I mean, I know you aren't, but do you need a ride home? We can come back after we drop you off. I just think you might want to get home."

"I'm fine," Luke chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I'm nineteen, Ashton. I don't need to be looked after. It was just some perverted guy who wants a piece of Luke. Who can blame him? I'm gorgeous. It was a kiss, I wasn't assaulted or something. Relax."

A glare formed on Ashton's face as he grabbed Luke's arm and saw him flinch. "I know it was just a kiss, but he forced himself on you. You obviously didn't want it. So, therefor it's sexual assault."

"Calm down, gosh," Luke scoffed and pushed Ashton's hand away. "It's a kiss. I didn't like it, but you're overreacting."

There was a pause and Ashton pressed his lips in a tight line as he stared at Luke. The boy was holding back and he didn't like that. He knew it was a kiss. But, kissing is meant to be consensual. It's just like sex. You can't kiss someone against their will, it's wrong. You need some kind of permission and the guy just forced himself.

Ashton leaned forward, eyes staring into Luke's and seeing a tint of red and shook his head. "You were crying, don't lie to me. I'm not an idiot, Luke."

"Well, you don't care about me anyways, so why does it matter? You literally told me to go out with him!" Luke exclaimed, crossing his arms and ignored the guilt in Ashton's eyes. "You said it's karma and I guess it is, huh? Whatever, it was a dumb kiss and you're just pretending to care."

Before Ashton could speak, Harry stepped up with a slightly red face and said,"Alright, he's not messing with you anymore. I threatened to call the cops." He looked between the two boys and frowned,"Whoa, what happened? Why do you guys look like you're about to have a fist fight?"

Luke clenched his jaw and turned to Harry,"I didn't need you to threaten him. I'm not a baby. I could have very well handled it myself, thank you very much."

"Oh really? Cause from what I saw, he wasn't going to let you go any time soon," Harry argued. "And, you're a baby.You're just nineteen. You're barely legal and he knew that. You couldn't even move from his arms, Luke! He was taking advantage of you and you were letting him."

The way he worded it made Luke flinch and Luke shouted,"Well, sorry for not having a fucking brain, okay?! I didn't know what to do! God, you're both so irritating. Just leave me alone and stop butting it on my life. I didn't need your help and you're both just ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? For helping?" Ashton laughed and rolled his eyes. "You know what? Fine. Next time you're in trouble, don't come running to us. You apparently don't deserve it if you're just going to whine when someone is there for you." Ashton grabbed Harry's wrist and tugged him,"C'mon. Leave the bitch to call his useless friend."

A scowl was on Luke's face as he called out,"I don't see why I'd call your name, you can barely handle a stupid cat! You'd just call for your clumsy ass brother, like you always do!"

Ashton tensed, but just tugged Harry inside the restaurant with a frown. Luke didn't care. He was too angry to care. He was upset and mad and he doesn't like Ashton. Ashton is mean and makes him feel dumb and they make him feel like he's unable to take care of himself.

Everyone makes Luke feel like he's a baby. He knew he was a little innocent. Not much in a dirty way, but just a sweet and lovely little guy that happens to be 6'4. But, he's not stupid. He can take care of himself. He can protect himself and them doing that made him feel so helpless.

So what if the date ended terribly and the guy tried to basically assault him? He's nineteen and can take care of himself. He doesn't need anyone to protect him. You know, except Louis who he happened to call and well. It was kind of hard to explain everything that went down and why he was calling.

The call wasn't the best and Luke felt like a parent was yelling at him and nearly called Louis 'daddy' since he was definitely acting like one. Let's just say, when Louis picked him up, it wasn't the best day of Luke's life. And he spent that night being snapped at for being dumb because that's all Luke is. He tries not to be, but he's dumb and he was slowly realizing that.

-

Ashton was a bit lost on what the hell Luke's problem was. All he tried to do was take care of him and ask if he's okay. But, no. Luke flipped out for no reason and now Ashton was just pissed off on what happened. Why Luke was acting this way and if he did something to upset him.

Because, if he remembered correctly, he was decently nice to Luke. Luke seemed to like him at least a little bit and now he suddenly hates Ashton. They even once smiled at each other in the hall and now this? Luke is being an asshole and not even talking to him without yelling?

He knew guys have this masculine need to not be protected, but what did he do that was so wrong? He wanted to make sure Luke was okay and that he wasn't feeling bad about what happened. Sometimes people blame themselves for these things and think they deserved to be touched when they didn't want to be.

However, Luke was sort of the opposite. He was blaming Ashton. Saying he basically jinxed it by saying it was karma. Ashton did regret saying that. He basically said Luke deserved to go on a date with some freak who wanted to assault him. But, he didn't mean it that way and he did feel guilty for making it seem that way.

Now, however, he was just upset. He didn't like the way Luke just ruined everything and was being an asshole. Harry almost beat up that guy and Harry doesn't fight at all. He would have lost, but he still would have tried to beat him up and that on it's own and enough to show they care about Luke.

But, of course, Luke was being selfish and not taking that into consideration. He was just rude and making it seem like what they did is a bad thing. He yelled at them and now he made Ashton feel terrible and like a complete loser. Which he probably is since he relies on Harry.

What Luke said is true and that's why he was more upset than anything. Ashton relies on Harry and makes Harry take care of him. He literally lives with the boy and he's attached to him. It's definitely not a good thing and he knew that. Which is why he's trying to get rid of this needy force field around himself.

It didn't seem like Harry minded that he was clingy, though. Ashton and Harry got along quite well and Harry looked like he had fun whenever they hung out, so maybe it wasn't bad? Ashton wasn't sure. He just knew it was wrong to be so clingy towards his brother like that.

Ashton was just a scared person who didn't like admit it. He liked being manly and in charge, but secretly he also just liked knowing someone was there to care for him. That's why he moved with Harry and that's why he insisted they lived together. It made him feel safe. Even though he knew if anything happened, Harry would just hide under the bed and leave Ashton to be kidnapped by a murderer or something.

Despite this, Ashton was just trying to focus on the prank he and Harry were pulling. It took a lot of thinking, but eventually Ashton didn't feel bad and considering how rude Luke was, he felt like they deserved to be pranked since he had an allergic reaction to their dumb one.

Now, this was also a dumb idea, but at least it wasn't that bad. Ashton just came up with it and Harry was going along with it this time. Ashton didn't know if it was illegal, but he hoped not and he just grabbed some alcohol from the store at around midnight and they waited outside the door as they heard the boys talking.

It was muffled, so they couldn't make out what they were saying. But, Ashton was just happy he was sneaky enough to snatch a key from downstairs when getting the mail. The old man who replaced the pervert really needed to be fired. Cause, Ashton wasn't even that sneaky.

Basically, they were going to spike the coffee with some alcohol so they get all stupid and mess up at work. It seems dangerous, but it shouldn't be. It won't be that bad and they will make sure it's not enough that they're wasted, just tipsy and making fools of themselves.

So, Ashton waited till it was quiet and he heard the mumbles of 'nights' and then the room was silent. They waited one more hour and Harry was getting tired as he leaned his head on his brother's shoulder at 3AM and yawned quietly, making sure he didn't sleep, but it was hard not to.

Finally, they both felt comfortable with the fact that the boys were most likely sleeping and they quietly unlocked the door, walking inside. It was dark and Harry used his flashlight app to see. Ashton rolled his eyes, but they went over to the kitchen and were happy since they have been in the apartment and knew they had a coffee maker that times the coffee for them.

It was one of those fancy ones where you set a time so that the coffee is made right away. Ashton smirked and he quietly got the carafe, pouring the alcohol in there. Not too much, but just enough for them to get tipsy and he put it back slowly, trying not to make too much noise as Harry kept watch.

Once they were done, the boys quickly put the keys on the counter and then rushed out. Ashton went to the apartment and Harry followed behind, the two eagerly shutting the door and locking it. Ashton glanced at the last bit of alcohol and shrugged, finishing it up with a deep sigh.

"I don't think you should have drank that. Aren't you hanging out with Biannca in the morning?" Harry said unsurely, taking off his jacket and hanging it up.

Ashton rolled his eyes and put the bottle in the trash. "Yeah, but it was only a little. Not enough to get hungover." When Harry went to go to bed, Ashton grabbed his arm,"W-Wait, um. Speaking of Biannca. I just, I wanted your advice about something to do with her."

Harry grimaced,"I know nothing about straight sex so--"

"No, ew! No," Ashton blushed and shook his head. "Not that advice. I'm good there. But, um."

There was a pause and Ashton nodded towards the couch. It was so late/early, but Harry reluctantly sat down and saw his brother was very nervous. This unsettled feeling appeared in his stomach when noticing this. He didn't want to think what he's thinking but he's sure he knew what Ashton wanted advice about.

Of course, he was right and Ashton asked,"How should I propose to Biannca?"

"Propose...? Like engaged propose?" Harry choked out. "Ashton, you're...only nineteen! You shouldn't be getting married yet. You're young, you know?"

Ashton rolled his eyes,"Age is just a number and we've been dating for years now. I think it's the right time. I wanted it to be amazing and cute and romantic and just the best proposal you've ever seen. And I love her and I wanted you to help pick out the ring."

"Ring? Do you know how expensive those are?" Harry exclaimed and shook his head. "Ashton, you can't propose to Biannca. This is way too soon. I don't think you're quite ready yet and if you want my advice, just don't do it. Not for a couple more years and when you're more settled in with your own life."

A look of disbelief appeared on Ashton's face and he really should have expected this response. But, deep inside he was hoping Harry would be a lot kinder. He shook his head and got up, not understanding why people are so against young engagements. They can end very well.

Ashton just grumbled,"Nevermind, I'll asks someone else."

As much as Harry wanted to argue and say'll he'll just do it, he couldn't. Ashton was asking for too much and he was afraid of what his brother might do. He's rushing into something Harry knew he isn't ready for and he didn't want to support a proposal that won't end well.

Maybe he's just being negative, but he's not. He's being realistic and in reality, Ashton is just trying to find comfort and something to settle with. However, in the end, this won't be settling and if anything it'll just ruin his life. He knows Ashton better than anyone and that boy isn't ready for marriage.

When he went to bed he laid down and frowned when hearing Ashton typing in the room next door. It's so quiet, so it's easy for him to hear the typing. Also, Ashton just types hard and it makes lots of 'click click' sounds and it's kind of amusing. But, he knew that Ashton was probably on yahoo answers trying to find ways to propose.

It's not that Harry doesn't like Biannca. He does. But it's been what, two,three years since her and Ashton got together? He doesn't really think that's long enough to propose. Five is the magic number in Harry's mind and he just really liked the number, so maybe he's just weird.

Either way, the next morning Ashton wasn't even home and Harry figured his brother was mad at him and avoiding him. Until he realized he was with Biannca. But, whatever. Harry just had to go and see if the plan worked on not. Which meant going to Mug Shots and having to see Louis' ugly face.

Just kidding.

Louis is a sexy mofo, but Harry didn't want to admit that even if he technically already did. It's not his fault all the jerks are really hot. Especially british jerks with sparkly blue eyes. It's a struggle to hate a pretty person, but Louis makes it easy for him by being an asshole.

By the time he got to the café (after showering and changing) he was exhausted and actually needed coffee, so he was thinking of getting a coffee there even if he hates them. Cause, he was that desperate to be woken up. He really doesn't like the boys, but hey, why not.

When he walked inside, he held back a laugh at how giggly Louis looked and sluggish Luke was. Both were definitely a little tipsy at the least and confused as to why they were. But, when they saw Harry, it's like the automatically knew it was him and their eyes went very dark and they weren't happy.

A smirk formed on Harry's face as he walked over, seeing Louis give a lady her coffee before stepping around to see Harry face-to-face. Louis nearly stumbled and Harry felt a little bad, steadying him and Louis smacked his arms in offense. Which really was weak and he was so drunk. Poor thing is a light-weight. But, so is Harry.

Harry grinned,"How are you feeling on this fine morning, Louis?"

"I feel...like punching you -- you in the fuckin' face, you loser," Louis slurred slightly and groaned as he rubbed his head. He grabbed Harry's arm and tugged him by the counter. "What the hell did you do? I can't, I just, I feel drunk or something. What did you do?"

Harry hesitated and retorted,"My brother did something, but you'll figure it out yourself. Listen, I need to go and get my café together since Zayn can be irresponsible. But, I really need something to wake me up. So, mind making me a black coffee? Not too much sugar, I'm already sweet."

"More like hot," Louis grumbled and then blushed. "I meant like...not sweet. So, hot? Like not hot as in I wanna fuck you in the arse...but like a bad hot. As in burning. But,not like that Jonas Brothers song." He shook his head slowly and stumbled towards the corner,"Nevermind, ignore me."

Well, that was certainly interesting. Harry laughed a little, not expecting that. But, went along with it and headed over to wait for his coffee. He texted Ashton that the plan worked and then asked Zayn if he's alive considering he's only working with Liam and they're running the place.

Zayn is alive.

With that confirmed, Harry nodded to himself and saw Luke walking around with plates. He really needed to be careful. But, he was a giraffe like Harry and tripped, dropping all the plates on the ground and it was a mess. One that Harry laughed at since for once it wasn't him.

He heard Luke groan loudly,"Nooo, Loueh! Help!"

"Get a fucking broom, you fuckin' idiot!" Louis glared and handed Harry his coffee. "There, now get the hell out of my café. You caused enough trouble."

Harry snorted and shook his head. "Oh, am I a distraction?"

"So fucking distracting. Look at those dumb white jeans!" Louis pointed to the white jeans Harry wore and shook his head.

"Aw, I thought they were cute," Harry pouted.

Louis licked his lips,"Very cute, you look like a fucking princess. That's why I don't like it."

"I like drunk Louis, he's honest," Harry smirked, leaning close and whispered to the boy. "And a princess really needs a prince, don't ya think?"

"I-I think you're taking advantage of my drunk mind. Go away," Louis grumbled and shoved Harry lightly while trying to count his money.

It was amusing to see Louis act like that. His fingers were twiddling nervously and he was just adorable when he was drink. Harry probably liked it more than he should and he didn't want to think of that too much since he needs to hate Louis.

He turned and saw Luke struggling to pick up the glass. So, he hesitated and put his coffee down. Harry crouched down and helped the blonde. Luke looked up, frowning and thanked him quietly as he wobbled when he went to stand up.

Luckily, Harry helped and then threw away the pieces of glass. Luke asked with a sad voice,"Where's Ashton? S'not a school day for him. Should be with ya?"

"You're so wasted," Harry laughed at how he pronounced the words. "And he's not here. You know, I notice you let Louis boss you around like that and you should really stand up for yourself more. I know he's intimidating, but he's not the boss of you."

Luke shook his head,"You have no right to -- to say that when you, Mr.Styles, have tried bossing me too cause like. You went out and you did that thing with that guy I was out with and you punched him. Well, you didn't but you threatened him and that's like bossing around."

"Not really."

"oh."

Harry rolled his eyes. Drunk Luke is more dumb than sober Luke and he didn't think that was possible. Harry just sighed,"I'm just saying. You're your own person and don't let Louis run your life. Anyways, I'm headin' out. So, talk to you later Lucas."

The blonde sighed deeply and just nodded, going to work with Louis. But, seeing as both weren't in the right shape to be working, they basically had to close up and Harry laughed as he got his coffee. He knew they were going to have to close up considering how drunk they were.

He really hoped neither drove to work or else he would feel really scared for them. But, if they're smart, they would no not to do that and to get a cab or something. Harry began walking to work and finished some of the coffee. He grimaced at how sweet it was, but shrugged it off.

When he got to work, he saw Zayn dancing shirtless outside and the boy glared at him. Zayn is like his monkey and Liam looked amused as well as he saw the boy dancing. It was just really funny and he laughed as he walked by, shimmying to Zayn singing Justin Bieber.

For some reason, Harry felt a bit energetic as he put the cup down and saw Liam take a small sip before grimacing. Harry just grinned and well, his mood was no longer shitty. His argument with Ashton away from his mind and he really just felt happy.

And well, Harry really should have checked the coffee and not trusted it. Because, for the rest of the day, he was on a sugar high. He couldn't stay still and Louis definitely put a lot of sugar in it or an energy drink-- something. 

Cause, that night, he couldn't stop moving or talking and the boys were getting annoyed. And Harry really wanted to run a marathon or something. But, once he was home, he passed out at ten and this is why Harry doesn't eat or drink anything with tons of sugar.


	9. Chapter 9

The sugar high was very annoying for Harry. He was late to work the next day and wasn't on his best behavior. The after-effects of a sugar high involve exhaustion. At least, it does for Harry and he wasn't very happy with knowing he had a lot of work to do with the café.

Considering what has been going on recently, meaning the Louis/Luke situation, the brother drama and the lack of love, Harry was just a mess. He wanted so badly to believe that maybe this dumb war was going to be over. Because, that's what it felt like. It was basically a dumb war between the two groups.

However, he should know things don't just end like that. Harry and Ashton can be very competitive, but at least they were aware of it. Most people deny it and they easily accept this. Ashton is more competitive than Harry, though. While Harry can easily end things, Ashton never will.

While the two brothers were already having this tension over the thoughts of an engagement, there were lots of glares and expressions being done. It was hard for them to deal with this, because they never really fight and they still weren't. But, it was just the thought of the fact that they were...not agreeing with something.

Most siblings have arguments and those moments with yelling and fighting, but not them. Ashton and Harry only ever argue over what to and not to watch or get or wear or listen to. Most of the time, they have similar telly and music tastes. They watch around the same things and they have a few differences, but they're mainly okay with the same things.

So, this one topic was a bit hard for them to agree on fully. Harry doesn't want Ashton getting engaged, let alone married. He's only nineteen and though age is just a number, maturity is a key that Ashton doesn't have. He's simply not ready and isn't really aware of that.

Ashton wants closure and he wants comfort. A marriage? That basically is what people believe to be a steady life which is comfortable. Ashton was scared to be alone and Harry knew that. That's why Ashton even lived with him. He just wanted the comfort of living with a person he know.

Harry was like that, he understood why Ashton wanted this. But, he accepted reality and the reality of the world is you need to understand that sometimes you can't be comfortable. Ashton was too stubborn to understand that and he just didn't want to hear it. He wasn't going to accept that.

That's how Ashton ended up in this situation; dating a girl he claimed to love. Because, Harry likes Biannca. She's nice and doesn't just let someone push her around. She's confident and sweet and takes charge sometimes. But, she just wanted the match for Ashton.

He always imagined his brother being with someone a bit more...innocent. More shy, but also dorky and just not 'cool' like Biannca. She needed a manly man and Ashton needed a dorky girl or something. Maybe even a guy. Someone who wasn't Biannca, basically.

Now, Harry didn't want to be the brother who felt like his little brother was too good for anyone. He just honestly felt like this was a mistake. Ashton will regret this if he truly did propose to Biannca and Harry didn't want to let that happen. Marriage should only been done once in a life and he wanted Ashton to make the right decision.

As the day went by, Harry was so sure Ashton may ask Zayn or Liam or Niall for advice about the proposal and he really wanted to make sure the guys didn't give him any advice. He didn't want his brother thinking it's okay to get married so young. It's his life and choice, but it's not a good one.

Sometimes Harry wondered why things like this happen and he knew it was just a proposal. But, he didn't want his brother regretting something. If he can prevent a mistake, he was going to prevent one. Even if Ashton may get angry or upset with him, it would be worth it.

That's why he just ignored the way Ashton kept looking at him during work. Ashton had just got back from Uni and was basically going around the café, not looking towards his pest of a brother and just grumbled as he continued to wipe down the tables and grab the empty plates and cups.

When Harry went to go to the back, he paused as he heard a jingle sound and furrowed his eyebrows as familiar faces walked in. One boy, having platinum blonde hair and bright green eyes, stepped in followed by another boy. He had tan skin and messy, dark fringed hair that fell in his eyes a bit.

They were both laughing and Harry recognized them, he really did. But, he couldn't remember where from. He just shook his head and went over, greeting them,"Welcome to Styles Fedora! I hope your day is wond-fedora-ful!" They blinked. "Um, anyways what can I get you?"

"I want a sugar cookie," the green-eyed boy exclaimed happily, voice deep yet sweet and sounding like a little kid who just entered a candy shop.

"There are no sugar cookies," Harry said, not even sympathetic. "But, I have amazing organic oatmeal raisin cookies. They're made with whole-grain--"

"I want sugar," the boy said with a pout. "I don't want that oatmeal, disgusting shit. It's like, the worst thing you could ever offer me. I need sweets or I will die. And raisins are disgusting."

Harry shook his head in disbelief and looked towards the boy's friend. "Is he always like this?"

"Yep, but that's Michael for ya," the guy chuckled and ruffled his best friend's hair. "He's a bit of a party animal, but when it comes down to it, he's mainly just a little kid."

Harry nodded and he just laughed lightly, going to get the orders of what the two guys wanted. After thanking them, he went and began making their coffees. He caught on that the other boy's name is Calum and that's when he knew he definitely recalled talking or seeing them before.

While he added the sweets inside of Michael's, he grimaced and reluctantly finished up the unhealthy drink. He knew coffee wasn't that healthy in general, but it just seemed a lot worse when you add sugar and gross, sweet ingredients. It was quite negative, but not his fault considering health was the best thing ever.

As he turned to go and give the drinks, he tensed. Michael had said something and he caught the word/name 'Luke'. It was then that Harry gaped and he knew right away that these guys were friends with Luke and Louis. They were the two that threw Ashton and him out of the party.

Before he had time to react, Michael had turned and grinned happily,"Yay, the drink's done!"

"Um, do you guys happen to know Luke and Louis?" Harry asked nonchalantly just as his younger brother appeared at the counter and tossing the dirty rags in a bin in the corner underneath.

He mentally face-palmed and was going to say never mind. He knew Ashton would vaguely listen in and try to get some juice on them, but thankfully the boy didn't seem in quite the mood to be doing that. He just grinned and turned his attention, seeing Calum going to reply.

"Yeah, of course! They're our best mates," Calum shrugged and took a drink of the coffee. "This is nice." He then put the drink down and said with a small smile,"But, yeah. Louis and Luke have been our friends for quite some time. I haven't talked to them much lately. But, why? Are you guys friends?"

Ashton snorted,"You can say that."

"Who are you?" Michael raised an eyebrow at the random person.

A sassy expression appeared on Ashton's face as he replied snappily,"Ashton fucking Irwin, bitch."

Sometimes Harry wonders if he's the gay one in the family, considering Ashton is more flamboyant than him. But, he knew not to label someone because of their personality. A person can be straight and flamboyant just like someone can be gay and masculine. It's just how life works.

There was a pause and then Calum snapped his fingers,"Wait...Ashton? As in, glasses wearing, dimpled grin, asshole who's asshole should be fucked-- that Ashton Irwin?"

"W-What? I um, I don't know?" Ashton was flustered and confused at that description. "I'm just Ashton...? But, thanks if any of that was even a compliment." Calum was eyeing him and Ashton shifted awkwardly on his feet. "You know what? I have more studying to do, so bye."

His sudden leaving even had Harry confused and the boy just sighed, shaking his head as he turned to face the two boys that were frowning. He knew they probably thought they said something wrong. Ashton always gave off that impression, but he just shook his head and patted their shoulders.

"Hey, don't worry. Ashton's a bit of a grump in the morning," Harry chuckled, then glanced towards the doors opening. "Um, well I'll see you guys around. Come by whenever, we're open from nine to eight. We have free muffins on Fridays and those are the best days, in my opinion."

They both just laughed and nodded, not seeming very assured. But, thankfully they simply left and Harry watched them head out with a grin on his face. He knew it was quite rude to be happy that they left. However, he only felt that way because he needed to focus on talking to Ashton.

Much to his dismay, he had a few customers to be concerned over. It was actually a good thing for him, but he was just frustrated since he had to deal with his brother being a suspicious piece of shit. Ashton always seemed to keep secrets from everyone and hide his feelings.

That's how they're opposite. Ashton may cry more and Harry may not ever try to cry, but they were polar opposites in legit different ways. Ashton can't express how he feels and Harry is always saying what's on his mind. He didn't hold back while Ashton literally always did.

That's why Harry knew he needed to talk to someone and he eagerly closed up (just temporarily) and he tossed his apron to the side. Ashton was reading the same paragraph in his book so many times, Harry probably even knew it and was surprised that he actually did mentally.

Harry spoke bluntly,"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong," Ashton said innocently and scribbled some things out on the paper.

Obviously, Harry didn't believe him and he reached over, snatching the pen. When Ashton went to snap, Harry simply said,"You've been my brother for nineteen years. I know when you're sad. So, stop acting stupid and tell your big bro what's making you frown."

At first, Ashton just stared a him. But, then he said with a glare,"What's wrong? Well, let me think. My supposed brother isn't being supportive of my decision."

Harry went to say that he didn't understand and was confused. But, then he noticed the look on Ashton's face and he hesitated, unsure of what to say. He knew Ashton valued his opinion, but he really didn't think he did that much. Enough to basically ask for advice.

Before he could say anything, Ashton snatched up his books and said with a huff,"You know, I really wish you would just accept it. Biannca is going to be my fiancé and I don't give a fuck what you think anymore."

Most siblings would just brush it off with a shrug. It's not like Harry hurt him or said he hated him. All he did was stare and maybe he didn't say anything, but he was trying to gather his thoughts. Now, it was basically too much and not enough at the same time.

As he watched his brother walk out of the café, Harry pouted and slouched in the chair a bit. It's not that he's so emotionally attached that it was like miles apart. It was just that Ashton knew him better than anyone just like he knew Ashton that way. It's a sad reality.

Instead of moping around and wondering what he did wrong, Harry decided to just continue the shop. He really almost forgot he changed the open sign to closed. It was a dumb and sad mistake. He contemplated just posting a small tweet, however the world won't be impressed. However, all he wanted to impress was Louis.

-

The prank was pretty dangerous and that's why Louis didn't like it. Harry and Ashton definitely didn't think it through and it could have very well hurt him or Luke. What if Louis was driving and tipsy? Or what if one of them passed out or started throwing up in the story? Some people have that reaction to alcohol.

However, Louis also knew it wasn't really their faults because he probably would have done the same thing one day. Louis is kind of an idiot and he didn't think the joke/prank was funny, but it was smart. He had to give them props for what they did, but he also was mad still.

He knew that it was illegal, they literally spiked the drinks and maybe he should have noticed. He knew they tasted funny, but he didn't think much of it considering he thought the coffee maker was just weird or something. That happens a lot and Luke sometimes doesn't make it right.

Now, he could sue them or something. They did illegally put alcohol in the drinks that weren't their's and without the person's knowledge. But, Louis also did some illegal things since him and Luke broke into the Styles's apartment and almost killed Ashton since he happens to be allergic to cats.

But, that's fine. He won't sue. He'll just get them back in the most funniest way possible. Who doesn't love some good old jokes? Louis had the perfect plan and perhaps the boys should have just made sure they didn't have the key. Because, Louis and Luke happened to have kept hold of it.

It was weird and funny because Louis spent way too much money on something so dumb. But, the idea was classic and he just really loved it. He went out and bought a lot of shit and he knew it was going to be a waste since he's gay. But, then again, people can wear what they want.

When he told Luke about the plan, the blonde's face went bright red and that just made it even better. He knew the innocent boy was flustered, so he just laughed and that's how they ended up taking all the boxers and briefs from the house and replacing them.

Yeah, with panties. Lacy, frilly and expensive panties that made everything more hilarious. It was dumb and cost so much, but Louis loved it and thought it was hilarious. Two tall ass mofos wearing girly panties? It's a classic. He was so happy with his intelligent prank.

Much to their dismay, they heard a loud honk and looked out in fear that it was the boys. Luckily, it wasn't and they quickly rushed and got everything they brought, then headed out just in case they got around early. If only they knew they didn't lock the door on their way out.

The two boys ran over and they got into their apartment, laughing like maniacs. Luke said with a chuckle,"I-I can't believe we just did that! I feel like such a childish pervert. It reminds me of that Spongebob episode, the panty rade one? When they steal girl's underwear? That was so dirty."

"Yeah, but then again, they did hit a guy upside the head with a shovel and tried to bury him," Louis pointed out and laughed at Luke's look of realization.

Luke shook his head in disbelief,"Oh God, that just -- can't believe I never realized that."

"Eh, well we still stole underwear from our annoying neighbors," Louis said brightly and casually picked up a pair of bright, pink briefs. He raised an eyebrow,"Well, Harry's definitely gay."

"And cute," Luke giggled as he grabbed a pair of TMNT boxers.

A glare formed on Louis' face,"Shut up."

His harsh tone had Luke flinch as he held his hands in defense and dropped the boxers. "Calm down, gosh. Just think about it, though. Harry's gonna be wearing pink panties, how funny is that?"

Luke laughed as he nodded, but then his laughter died down. Because, Harry in panties...? He never realized that. Harry would literally be wearing frilly underwear. Cute, lacy panties that were going to be pink or black or red. They were going to be on him and that had Louis suddenly confused.

Is it weird to find that hot? He sat down with a confused look as his friend left to take a shower. Harry's got a nice bum and long, sexy legs and just the thought of him wearing those made Louis breathe heavily. He shouldn't like that, he hates Harry. He can't be turned on.

The boy quickly put the underwear down and put them in an empty drawer. He decided to take his mind off the image and turned on the Walking Dead instead. Luke is scared of the show, so Louis always has to watch it when he's not around or asleep or else he'd have a nine foot penguin connected to him.

Whenever they watch something scary, Luke is freaked out and always cuddly and clingy. Usually Louis loves cuddles, but not with Luke. The boy was annoying and always so snuggly and wanted to be the big spoon. Which Louis won't allow considering he loves being the big spoon.

Most people would find that funny since he's not that tall, but he loves it. And Luke always makes him feel tiny so he hated when Luke did that. Whenever they're in public, he literally forces Luke to sit down. Because, he'd end up looking like a midget when he stood next to him.

The boy sighed and sadly, Luke did return from his shower. He looked at the telly and went to complain, but Louis changed it and put on Big Daddy instead. They both grinned and watched their favorite movie while sitting down and eating some popcorn together that Luke ended up making on a commercial. Nothing says family like laughing and choking on buttery foods.

Much to their dismay, their happiness was soon ruined as they heard a loud scream and both jumped up. Luke hesitated and glanced at Louis, who just grabbed his arm and led him towards the door. He looked in the peephole and gasped when seeing Harry standing there with a hand over his mouth and Ashton gaping in the apartment as he walked in.

They both rushed out and Louis saw the wavy-haired boy near to tears. He went over and asked Harry,"What happened? Are you okay? I heard you scream!"

"Someone -- Someone broke into our apartment!" Harry exclaimed, slowly about to walk into the apartment. "I don't-- I don't understand. We just-- the door was unlocked and it's all trashed and I don't understand."

Before Harry could go in, Louis tugged him back,"Wait, let me check and make sure no one is still there, idiot! You should never just walk inside a place that was robbed."

"But, I have to go in and see if anything is stolen!" Harry retorted.

Louis shook his head,"Let me check first, make sure it's okay."

A frown formed on Harry's face and Louis felt guilty, but just ignored him for a moment. Louis shook his head in disbelief and crept inside, seeing the place was totally trashed. The couches were flipped and there was stuff scattered. Ashton was gently grabbing some things and looked near to tears as well.

It was the most heartbreaking thing to see. How all the pictures were broken and the home was ruined. Ashton and Harry have lived there for quite some time and they didn't think this could happen. Ashton was definitely heart-broken, seeing his home ruined and basically broken.

Luke placed a hand on his shoulder and asked quietly,"Um, did anything get taken?"

"I-I don't know," Ashton rubbed his arms as if to warm himself up, seeming scared. "I didn't check, I'm scared to go in my room...wow, I sound like a little kid. It doesn't matter." He glanced at Harry and asked him in worry,"Can we go stay with Niall for the night? I don't-- I just don't want to be here."

Before Harry could speak, Louis offered with a shrug,"You can stay with us if you want...It's late and Niall won't want to be waken up, you know? We have room."

There was a pause and as much as Louis felt so guilty for what happened, he can't be sure the place was broken into because of him. Did he leave the door unlocked? He can't remember. But, that person must have planned to steal from them anyways. He couldn't have known the door would be unlocked.

However, that was even scarier. Someone planned to break into Harry and Ashton's house. They wanted to probably hurt them. The place wasn't just stolen from, it was trashed. There was broken pictures and cut cords. Louis has never seen such a place being so totaled.

Finally, Ashton just nodded,"Okay, if it's not too much trouble."

"No, of course not," Luke said quickly, hesitating and then taking Ashton's hand. "C'mon, let's go get some clothes and you can stay with me."

"In your room?" Ashton asked awkwardly. "I can sleep on the couch."

The blonde shook his head,"No, it's fine! The couch is gross and people's butts are on them. I don't mind sharing, my bed is pretty big anyways. It'll be okay."

Despite him saying this, Ashton was still freaked out and he just silently followed him. He saw Harry and Louis looking around and trying to see if anything was stolen. He already saw that the Wii was gone and so was the stereo system. It was terrible and Ashton was freaking out internally.

He went to the room and breath hitched when he saw the door was open a little. Luke gave his hand a small squeeze and Ashton nearly forgot they were holding hands. He blushed a little, but Luke opened the door and peaked in before letting Ashton inside once knowing it was safe.

Ashton went to grab a bag and while he got some stuff from his closet, Luke gulped and remembered the panties prank. He quickly got the small amount that they put in and stuffed them in his pockets. It was a good thing he wore sweatpants, or else they wouldn't fit in his skinny jeans.

When he looked over, he saw Ashton in tears and gasped, rushing over. He placed a hand on his biceps and asked in concern,"What's wrong? Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"I-It's gone!" Ashton exclaimed, bottom lip trembling. "T-The person took my laptop."

Luke sighed in relief and shook his head,"Ashton, you can get a new one."

"No! You don't understand, everything -- everything was on there! My papers for school, my pictures, my videos -- basically my whole fucking childhood! I have all my stuff on there," Ashton blubbered out, burying his face in his hands as he sniffled. "Oh God, my whole freaking life is on there! Lots of personal things, my passwords to my accounts-- I need to change my passwords, fuck."

Luke saw how freaked out Ashton was and he went to speak, but there was a knock and they turned to see Harry standing in the doorway. Harry said softly,"We're leaving, you should come with us now. Louis is calling the police tomorrow. I don't want to answer any questions right now."

They both agreed and Ashton zipped up his bag, tossing it over his shoulder. Luke went with Louis and Ashton trailed behind, looking around the ruined home with a frown on his face and he sighed deeply. He never thought this would happen before and it made him really scared.

Harry noticed his younger brother was freaking out and wrapped an arm around him, telling him sweetly,"Ash, we'll be okay...a lot of things were stolen, but we'll make sure we can get them replaced. We're struggling, but we'll be alright. Don't worry, Louis' gonna keep us safe."

"The guy who basically stole all our business? Who almost killed me cause he was careless and didn't bother making sure either of us had allergies towards cats? He's gonna keep us safe? A 5'9, small british guy who can barely handle some alcohol?" Ashton asked in disbelief and shook his head.

Harry glared,"Hey! He's not that bad, he's letting us stay the night!"

"So he can draw dícks on our faces when we're sleeping," Ashton grumbled, shoving passed Harry to walk into the Tomlinson-Hemmings apartment.

When Harry went to snap at him, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Louis giving him a weak smile. He felt guilty, knowing the boy probably overheard that. It sucked knowing that Ashton wasn't a quiet person. Now, Louis was probably offended.

However, Louis said with a sigh,"I heard, but it's fine. He's right. I really am sorry. About everything." Harry smiled softly and Louis nervously bit his bottom lip,"You know, I do...care about you guys. I care about everyone, even if I don't like them. I know we have this tension, but I don't want you guys getting hurt."

"Well, it's working. I mean, you're letting us stay with you," Harry chuckled and a small blush coated his cheek when Louis grinned at him. "Speaking of, where exactly should I sleep? I can take the couch since Ashton's staying with Luke. But, I don't want to like intrude."

Louis looked at Harry with a frown,"No, you can stay with me. My bed is big."

"It's fine, I don't want to...like accidentally cuddle you or something," Harry sheepishly said. "I get like, cuddly at night...and end up clinging to people like koalas. It would be awkward."

Actually, it sounded amazing. But, Louis didn't want to press the situation or annoy Harry. So, he just nodded and allowed Harry to change in the bathroom. He got some blankets and grabbed them, tossing them on the couch. He got a couple pillows from his bed and patted them on the couch.

It was weird inviting someone to stay the night after pulling a huge prank on them. When Louis went to bed, he felt so bad. He literally caused a robbery all because he was an idiot and forgot to lock the door. He should tell them, but he's scared. What if one of them gets angry? What if Harry calls the police and Louis gets arrested?

He sighed and laid down, deciding to just go to bed. He can't be positive he was the reason for this, but it really felt like he was. He didn't want to cause more problems, though. Harry's already stressed, Ashton's freaked out and he should just not say anything he doesn't know for sure.

With that in mind, Louis laid down and went to sleep while Ashton was laying in bed next to Luke. The two were back to back and Ashton was texting Biannca, telling her what happened. She was very sympathetic and going to visit tomorrow for moral support. That made him feel a little better.

But, Ashton was so scared and every time he closed his eyes, he felt like someone was staring. Someone went into his house. Did he know the person? Were they trying to find him or Harry? What if they were in the house? The thoughts were consuming him and he took a shaky breath, trying to keep quiet to not wake Luke.

When he kept trying to keep quiet and sleep, he just cuddled in on himself more and wanted to cry. And he did. As he closed his eyes, tears were falling and he felt like such an idiot. Crying over a robbery. But, it was scary. Knowing a person was able to do that with ease and take everything.

Being quiet wasn't working, because he felt the bed move a bit and tensed as he pressed his lips in a tight line to stop a sob from leaving. But, an arm wrapped around him and he let out a quiet cry, feeling Luke hug him and he buried his face in the boy's pillow as Luke used his other hand to softly brush his curly hair.

Luke told him with a sleepy voice,"S'okay, Ashton. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I-I'm really scared," Ashton admitted weakly, shaking his head. "I'm never this scared, I promise. I'm not a wimp, I'm not. I just, what if they hurt me or Harry-- what if they hurt my brother? I can't...I don't want them to hurt him. He's too nice to be hurt and I don't--"

"Calm down, love. You're overwhelming yourself," Luke told him sadly, unable to see the tears but knew they were there. He rubbed Ashton's arm comfortingly. "We won't let them hurt you. We're calling the police and they'll do everything to make sure you're okay and until they find the guy, you can stay with us. Okay?"

Ashton nodded with a small sniffle,"Okay. Thank you. You're so nice."

"Well, it's the only thing I'm good at," Luke admitted with a sad smile and hesitated as he moved so his chest was to Ashton's back. He placed his hand on Ashton's stomach and asked quietly,"Is this okay?"

Instead of speaking, Ashton just leaned back into Luke with a content look on his face. He felt very safe in Luke's arms and it was like everything felt much better. He wasn't as scared as he was before and that's all because of the blonde boy that snored loudly, but somehow wasn't annoying anymore.

Meanwhile, Harry wasn't in the best position ever. He was laying on the couch and staring and flickering his eyes around the dark room. he wasn't sure why, but everything felt creepy all of a sudden and he really regretted not going with Louis. However, he didn't want to annoy him.

It was like everything was scary now. He couldn't look at a lamp without being afraid it was a person's head and a shadow was apparently moving a lot and the sound of the fan blowing made him flinch. He couldn't handle it and wanted to sleep, but he couldn't. Even though it was two in the morning.

It took Harry thirty minutes and twenty seconds, but he finally got up. He grabbed a pillow that was under his head and quietly tip-toed down the hallway. The creeks made him flinch, but he carefully went to the door to Louis' room and hesitated before quietly opening the door.

He saw Louis sleeping and timidly went over to the bed, scared to wake him. Much to his dismay, Louis slept in the middle of the bed and he didn't want to bother him. So, Harry just got on the foot of the bed and he laid down at the end, his body curled up in a small ball and laid down, feeling a little safer.

Maybe he was too big to sleep like that, all curled at the end of the bed and probably almost falling off. But, it was better than sleeping alone. He had Louis and the boy said he would keep him safe and Harry believed him. Because, Louis may not be the tallest guy in the world or the biggest, but he was the bravest and had the biggest heart in the world.


End file.
